Please Don't Leave Me
by Kasuto-Productions
Summary: Shikamaru along with his team are assigned to bring Sasuke back. Temari was also assigned as a guide through the desert. However, the mission goes wrong almost costing him his life. Can Shikamaru carrying on the mission without giving in to his desires?
1. Chapter 1: Mission Objective

It All Started…

So the mission was clear: bring Sasuke back to the Leaf Village. The surviving members of Team 10; Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji along with Team 7's Haruno, Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Sai were assigned the difficult task by Lady Tsunade.

She grimly eyed the report and looked up, "Be very careful. According to this report, Sasuke was last seen in the desert close to the Sand Village and he has managed to learn a new technique that'll make this even more difficult. I'm assigning all of you since you were his classmates…and his close friends." As she turned over to both Sakura and Naruto who looked very uneasy. "I know this is hard for you both but you know him better than anyone and I think it would be better if you help out Team 10 in bringing him back alive. If it proves too much, then you will have no choice. I'm sorry."

Naruto and Sakura both nodded understanding that if it did prove too much, they would have to kill their former teammate and friend. Ino and Chouji both walked over and comforted them. "Don't get too down."-began Shikamaru, "You have my word that we'll bring him back alive." Although Shikamaru himself was too unsure about his own words but didn't let it show on his face. Despite how "troublesome" this seemed, he can see the pain on both their faces as well as Ino's face and knew how important Sasuke was to them.

"Oh and by the way" began Lady Tsunade "Shikamaru, as of right now, you are no longer a Chunin but you are being promoted to Jounin. You are now the Jounin in charge of this mission." Shikamaru turned in shock and looked at Lady Tsunade, "Are you serious?" Both Kakashi and Lady Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"Consider this as a gift after your terrific leadership and strategy against the Akatsuki." Kakashi replied with a smile. Shikamaru lowered his head and scratched the back of his head and muttered, "Mendokusai…"

Before they could be sent out, Lady Tsunade pointed to the door, "We made an alliance with the Sand Village. The Kazekage was kind enough to send us his ambassador in the hopes that this can be resolved peacefully. She will also be your guide around the desert so be sure to keep her alive."

As she finished this, the door opened and Temari walked in. She glanced over and noticed Shikamaru with a shocked look on his face. She grinned and joked, "So basically I have to babysit this lazy crybaby as well?" as she pointed to him.

Now Shikamaru would usually stay quiet and mumble to himself, "This troublesome woman…" but instead, he fired back with, "Funny how I have to babysit you. It doesn't really fit your style but I wonder how many turned down this job just because it's you."

Temari simply smirked and replied, "Are you sure you're man enough to take me on or do I have to hold your hand the whole time?"

Within the Sand Village, in the desert laid the bodies of two Sand ninja with a shadowy figure atop of the pile. An injured sand ninja laid in his blood looking up to the figure. "You can't hide forever. Eventually the Kazekage and the rest of the sand will find you and you will die. Not even the Leaf can protect-"before he could even finish, the slash of the sword to his neck ended his life.

Cleaning his sword and putting it away, Sasuke looked up to the moon and thought, "Just wait for me Gaara so I can take your head. Once I'm done with you, I'll aim next for Tsunade and finally Naruto…"

"Achoo!" "Naruto, cover your nose when you sneeze!" Sakura cried out while whacking him a few times in the head.

"This is no time to be goofing around! We have to reach the Sand as soon as possible!" yelled out Temari as she looked back at Naruto and Sakura. Shikamaru simply sighed, "What a drag…"

Once they continued, Shikamaru glanced over to Temari and ran faster to catch up to her. "I know we're allies and Sasuke was spotted in the desert but out of curiosity, why did Leaf and Sand make an alliance to capture Sasuke? This is the Leaf's problem. Has Sasuke done something wrong to the Sand?"

Temari leaped a little closer to him and whispered, "About two weeks ago, three of our scouts went missing while surveying the area for rogue ninja. Four days ago, the bodies of two of our scouts were found. The next morning, the survivor was found wounded and on the verge of death. We treated him so he survived however he did tell us that they were attacked by Sasuke a group of rogue ninja. Sasuke let him live as a message to Gaara that this is only the beginning. Ever since, Gaara fears for the safety of the villagers so he contacted Lady Tsunade and informed her of what's going on. However, Gaara and Lady Tsunade have asked me to keep this much a secret from all of you but you being a genius, I was allowed permission to let you know."

Shikamaru's blood ran cold and a fear ran through his entire body but didn't show it. "So what is Gaara's intention once Sasuke is captured and brought back to the Leaf? Will he request Lady 5th to send him to Sand to face trial or does he have other intentions for him?"

Temari glanced back at Naruto and in a series tone replied, "He's doing this for Naruto. He only wants to help bring Sasuke back. Whatever Naruto, you and the rest of the village decide is up to all of you together."

As she finished, Temari noticed the anger and fear on Shikamaru face as he tried hard to hide it. "You seem to have issues with Sasuke. What're your thoughts on all this?"

Shikamaru gave a serious face and replied, "I never really paid attention to care. Sure we were classmates but it's not like we were close friends. Still, he's part of my village and in a sense, I feel betrayed just as much as the rest of the villagers. I really wanna lay one at him but I think about Naruto and Sakura's feelings about all this so I just brush it off for them."

Temari just looked him with a somber look and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Even if you don't show it, you're a good friend and I'm pretty sure they appreciate everything you do for them. You may be 18 but you act a lot older."

With the utterance of these words, his anger and fear just vanished and replaced with hope and determination he never felt before. Shikamaru was shocked that someone could move him…Temari in particular! She was just a friend he could have a normal conversation with…no…more than just a normal conversation. She was just like his walking diary. Someone he could easily talk to and let out emotions he never thought he could with anyone. Sure, he could talk easily to Choji, his best friend since childhood but it wasn't the same with Temari. After clearing his thoughts, Shikamaru composed himself, looked at Temari and grinned, "Now was that a compliment?" Temari smirked, "Hmmm, maybe. Anger and sadness doesn't really suit you." As she winked at him.

"_This damn girl…"_


	2. Chapter 2: In A Pool of His Own Blood

Chapter 2

In A Pool of His Own Blood

"We'll rest here and set up camp for the night." Shikamaru suggested once nightfall hit. The estimate traveling time between both Suna and Konoha is three days and Shikamaru can already tell; everyone was exhausted just traveling one day. Naruto, Chouji and Sai ran off to gather firewood while Temari, Ino and Sakura went to go fetch some water. Shikamaru ran off to scout the area for enemy ninja…

Or in this case; Sasuke…

"_Stupid Sasuke…getting mixed into something like this. Abandoning our village, your classmates but most of all, your friends!" What the fuck is your problem you miserable piece of_-"

As if someone answered his question, Shikamaru felt a sharp pain in his back and four knuckles implanted into his stomach that blew all the air out of his lungs. "_Ugh!_" He fell forward and landed on his stomach. As he reached for his back to see what was the cause of his pain, he felt a hand grab his hair and entangle their fingers into his hair. Before he could think, he felt a small painful snap to his neck as the figure pulled him up and whispered into his ear, "Hey there Shikamaru…miss me that much that you wanna look for me?" To his horror, Shikamaru looked into the dark eyes of Sasuke.

"_Shit!_"

_Meanwhile…_

The fire was finally finished and everyone rested by the fire. As everyone sat around talking about "random" topics, Temari looked into the distance, worried and a dark look on her face.

"_What's taking him so long?_" She thought…"_He's smart and he's a Jounin, he won't get into trouble…_" but the longer she asked herself this, the more she got worried, "_…Or did he..?_"

She began to bite her lip even more when she was startled by Ino's tap on her shoulder, "Are you ok Temari-hime? You seem lost in thought with a worried face."

Temari turned to face her while placing her hand over Ino's. "I'm alright, just wondering if that lazy oaf got lost or decided to lay back and watch the stars or something." She said as she gave a weak smile.

As if something hit her on the head, Ino replied, "Now that you mention it, he has been gone for a while now. How long as it been said he was gonna go scouting?" with a worried tone in her voice.

"About an hour now…" Temari answered with a more a serious look on her face. Now she was worried.

She grabbed her fan in hesitation and looked back at the others, "We need to head out and search for Shikamaru. We're all going to split up and look for him!"

She pointed to Ino and Chouji, "You two head towards the east where the lake is…" she then pointed to Naruto and Sakura, "…you two head west…" finally she looked at Sai, "You'll stay here and watch the camp. We'll all meet up back here in an hour. If you find him or any clue leading to him, send out a signal."

"What about you Temari-hime?" asked Sakura as she and Naruto prepared to head out.

"I'll head alone more south to where Suna is. I know for sure that was the direction I saw him head towards." Once she finished her sentence, they all vanished out of thin air.

"_C'mon lazyass, what're you waiting for; get up and fight!_" Sasuke smirked as he gave a powerful kick to Shikamaru's stomach. "What's wrong? The village genius has given up? Well, it's no surprise to me…" Sasuke leaned towards Shikamaru and with little effort, pulled Shikamaru's face off the ground making eye contact with him"…since you were always the laziest among my classmates." Sasuke finished with a grin on his face.

Shikamaru was covered head to toe in blood and his hair was no longer in its usual ponytail but almost touching his shoulders. Despite the pain he was in, Shikamaru managed to face Sasuke and let out a very weak laugh.

"What's so funny Nara?" Sasuke asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"You're what's funny…" he began "Poor little Sasuke…sneaking up…on someone on a night like this…sneaking up on them…while their back is turned…what's wrong Sasuke? You became that much of a pussy that you can't face a real man face to face…?"

Sasuke was quite annoyed by this that he punched Shikamaru in the face, sending him hard to the ground.

"Don't go off…" Sasuke yelled as he constantly sent powerful kicks to Shikamaru's stomach. "…talking to me about real men and pussies…" as he pulled Shikamaru by his hair and proceeded to deliver several punches to his face.

"…when it's little bitches like you…" he threw Shikamaru to the ground, making him land on his face.

"…that fall to their knees…" Sasuke continued the torture as he stomped Shikamaru's face harder to the ground, causing a small pool of blood to form.

"…and beg for mercy from guys like me." Sasuke finished as he watched Shikamaru get on all fours and coughed out blood.


	3. Chapter 3: I'll Never Forgive You

Chapter 3

I'll Never Forgive You

"_Damn, where'd you run off to…? Lazy bum!_" Temari rushed through the trees, searching everywhere, hoping and praying he would be safe. As she kept rushing, she started to reminisce on memories of him. Their first match at the Chunin Exams…her rescuing him from the Sound…when she became Ambassador of Suna…remembering the first time she saw him in so long after the last Great Shinobi War…

"_Hey there. Never thought I'd have to escort you around…seeing that you already scare off the guys coming around" He said with a smirk on his face._

"_What's wrong little boy, am I too much woman for you to handle?" she fired back with a grin on her face._

"_Nah, wasted effort but it's fun teasing you so it's worth the trouble." As they walked to the embassy._

_As they walked, Temari couldn't help but notice how tall he got. Not only his height, but his voice got huskier, his muscles…"When did he get such broad shoulders?" she asked herself as she blushed. She looked away quickly and regained her composure…however, she couldn't help but notice that he did the same thing too…_

Suddenly, Temari felt a weak presence and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"_A weak chakra presence…and it's fading fast…Wait…is that…blood?_" Temari looked towards her left where the chakra presence was coming from…

"_SHIKAMARU!" _as she leaped into the air, running faster than ever.

"Learned your lesson or should I continue the torture?" Sasuke asked with a cold tone and a smile on his face.

Shikamaru, covered in his own blood, weakened and unable to get up, collapsed with a loud thud to the ground. However, to Sasuke's surprise he managed to get back on all fours and stand on his knees. As he got up, he smiled at Sasuke.

"You…can beat me…torture me…all you want…" Shikamaru began as he made his make it on his feet.

"…but a chicken…is a chicken…and you…are no exception." He clasped his hands together, "_Kagemane no Jutsu!_"

Sasuke seeing this jumps out of the way and in front of Shikamaru. "_Shit!_" by then, Shikamaru felt a sharp pain in his stomach as Sasuke shoved him to the tree behind him. He looks down and sees Sasuke's sword pierce his skin…he's been stabbed and pin to the tree behind him…he then coughs up more blood and is no longer able to move.

"Now really Shikamaru, did you really think I didn't see that coming? We were classmates once you know so I know all your moves and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Sasuke finished his taunting with a smile on his face as he began to pull out his sword from Shikamaru slowly to watch him wither in pain. Once released, Shikamaru fell flat on his stomach as his blood began to flow from his mouth and his wound, creating a pool of blood around him.

"Sigh, what a drag, don't you think?" Sasuke began as he put his sword back in its sheath. He knelt down to Shikamaru's level,

"Don't worry though, you that determined to save your friends? Fine, I'll start one by one. First your teammates, that gossip queen bitch Ino and the fatty Chouji…" Shikamaru's blood began to boil as Sasuke insulted his friends.

"…then I'll make my way to Sakura and Naruto…" as he said with an evil laugh. Shikamaru just looked helplessly unable to move. Sasuke looked at him with an interest in his eyes and proceeded to continue his threats.

"Maybe I'll have a little treat once I'm done with them all. Temari is a fiery kind of woman, don't you think…?" by this point Shikamaru's anger level had reached his limits and slowly began to make his way up.

"Mmmm…those legs and that beautiful pale skin…I can't wait to get a taste of that pussy and hear her scream in pain. Just imagine how her skin will feel…probably soft. That soft skin will be covered in blood once I'm done though. Don't worry Shikamaru, she won't suffer long-" but before he could finish, Sasuke's arm received a deep blow with a knife. He retreated back and realized Shikamaru was back on his feet with a determined look on his face. Holding the knife in his hand, Shikamaru jumped to Sasuke and stabbed his right shoulder, sending a painful sensation throughout Sasuke's body. Sasuke managed to push Shikamaru back and retreated back even more.

"DON'T YOU…DARE LAY A…FINGER ON HER!" Shikamaru yelled out as he tried to stay on his legs.

"IF YOU SO EVER LAY A FINGER ON HER…I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS! I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE MY CLASSMATE OR NARUTO'S BEST FRIEND…" With whatever strength he had, Shikamaru jumped to Sasuke again, aiming for his throat and missed. Sasuke retreated more further back with a shocked look on his face.

"_How the hell did he manage to get back up? Earlier, he could barely get up or fight back but now…?_"

"…Keep your filthy hands away from Temari…" Shikamaru managed to muster up these words as he fell on his knees. He himself was shocked by how much damage he managed to do in his weakened state. None of it mattered to him. The thought of Sasuke sinking his filthy claws on Temari for the thrill of watching her shiver in pain boiled his blood and pissed him off more than anything in this world

"_But why…why does she matter so much for me to get this angry…why does she move me farther than anyone else has ever done for me…?"_

As if Sasuke could read his thoughts, he composed himself and replied back with a smile, "For a lazy ass, you sure get motivated for someone...so what's up lover boy? Is she your girlfriend or something or are you just too scared to tell her your feelings?"

Shikamaru himself didn't know how to answer this question when he didn't even know the answer…

"_Love…_" but before he could finish his thought, Sasuke ran towards him, unsheathing his sword, laughing, "Don't worry Shikamaru, I'll make sure to make her suffer, slowly and painfully. I'll be sure to let her know that the great Nara Shikamaru died out of love for her…what a shame, don't you think?"

Unable to move and stay awake, Shikamaru slowly began to collapse. As he fell, he muttered, "_Temari…_" as his world began to fade to black when suddenly a gust of wind came out of nowhere.

"_Vanilla…? When did wind ever smell like vanilla…?_" Shikamaru looked up and saw Temari with her fan opened and ready to fight.

Temari looked to Shikamaru and grinned, "Now really, do I have to always rescue you every time you're in trouble? Can't you for once stay out of trouble?"

Unable to get back up, Shikamaru looked up and smiled, "Not unless-" unable to finish his smart remark, Shikamaru coughed more blood and finally collapsed; closing his eyes. Temari looked in horror and didn't realize how much pain he was in. The moon finally reflected brighter and showed the big pool of blood surrounding Shikamaru.

She put her fan down and ran to him, flipping him on his back. "Hey you lazy bum, open your eyes! Open your eyes damnit!" She fought back her tears as she kept slapping him, trying to wake up him. Unable to wake him up, she looked at him and gently pushed his hair off his face. Unable to fight her tears, she released the signal and ran towards Sasuke with an angered determination in her stomach.

The signal was released, Ino, Chouji, Sakura and Naruto looked into the sky with a chill running down their spines…knowing something horrible happened. Ino and Chouji were halfway there when Sakura and Naruto managed to catch up.

"So you saw the signal too?" Naruto asked as they rushed through the forest.

Ino nodded her head with a worried look on her face. Chouji place his hand on her shoulder, sending a warm sensation through her body, relieving her of any worries in her heart.

However, even Chouji could sense that something was wrong.

As they almost reached, they all could sense the weak chakra slowly fading and the scent of blood looming in the air.

"_C'mon buddy…please don't let that fading chakra be you…_" Chouji thought as he tried hard to fight his tears.

Once they made it to the scene, to their horror, they saw an injured Temari on one knee, holding Shikamaru's knife in one hand and on the other, clutching tightly to an injured and bleeding Shikamaru. Temari was fighting hard to fight her tears but she gave Sasuke and angry look with tears flowing down her face. Her hair was no longer tied in four pigtails but now touching her shoulders and covering part of her face. A small tip of her hair is faintly covered in her blood from the small cut on her cheek.

Sasuke simply gave an evil smile and quickly approached them both. As Temari prepared to fight him off, four kunais flew out from the trees, pushing Sasuke back and away from them. Before he regains his composure, he sees a huge fist aiming to make contact with his face. Sasuke falls back hard and spits out a bit of blood as he gets back up. He is now confronted and surrounded by his former classmates and friends.

"Temari-hime, are you alright?" Ino asked Temari as she gently placed her hands on her shoulders. Temari, tear eyed put down the knife and placed her shaky hand on Ino's warm hand.

"Shikamaru…" she muttered as she gently stroked Shikamaru's bloody face to wipe off her tears that fell on his face. Her tears began to flow heavier from her eyes. She cried, cried so hard…harder than ever. Why was she crying? She didn't know the answer. She didn't know how to answer her thoughts. The more she looked into his face, the more she cried. She couldn't stand to see him like this. "_Wake up you lazy bum!_" she cried to herself. "_Stop loafing off and wake up!" _but the harder she yelled inside, the more painful and unbearable it was to look at his bloody face.

Sakura gently placed laid Shikamaru on the ground and proceeded to perform medical ninjutsu. Ino removed her hand from Temari's shoulder and proceeded to perform medical ninjutsu on Temari as well. Temari just looked on to Shikamaru, hoping and praying he'll wake up.

"_Please wake up…what'll I do without you there…?_"

Naruto just stood there and faced Sasuke with anger in his eyes. Sasuke has gone too far. He hurt one of his friends and classmates; Shikamaru. Someone who had nothing to do with their fight, someone who didn't deserve the pain and torture Sasuke put him through.

"Sasuke, why-" before Naruto could finish, he was interrupted by Chouji's full on charge towards Sasuke. His hand expanded as he aimed for another blow to Sasuke's face. Sasuke dodged this and was prepared to attack with his sword when out came Naruto, implanting his knuckles on Sasuke's face and on Chouji's back. Sasuke retreated further back while Naruto grabbed Chouji and pulled him back.

Chouji slapped Naruto's hand back and prepared another charge when Naruto jumped in front of him preparing to punch him in the face when Chouji stopped in his tracks.

Chouji then lowered his head, "Why…why Naruto…why…?" as he raised his head, "WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING HIM? LOOK WHAT HE DID TO SHIKAMARU…!" Chouji then lowered his head as he fell to his knees and began to sob uncontrollably, "My best…"

Naruto walked over to him and placed his hands on his shoulder, "Because Shikamaru is still alive and he would never forgive me if Sasuke injured you like he did to him…or worst, killed."

The words cut in deep to Chouji as he raised his head to face Naruto. His face was still covered in tears as he faced Sakura and Ino addressing to a lifeless Shikamaru. He looked towards Naruto again as if asking for permission. Naruto simply nodded his head and Chouji made his way to the girls.

Naruto then turned to face Sasuke once again. Sasuke returned the look with a grin on his face.

"Wow, how touchy…almost makes me wanna puke. Really Naruto, since when do you get sentimental with people like that fatty?"

Naruto stayed quiet and continued to stare at Sasuke with anger. Sasuke became irritated at this and began to yell, "Answer me Naruto! Are you that tongue tied that you refuse to answer to me?" as he pulled out his sword and rushed towards Naruto. As he reached him, he felt a sharp pain on his back. He turned to see that a shadow clone stabbed him with a kunai. Sasuke swung his sword but the shadow clone vanished. Before he had time to think, Sasuke felt another pain in his stomach this time. Naruto kicked him while in midair.

Sakura and Ino finally finished performing medical ninjutsu to Shikamaru but unfortunately, he didn't open his eyes. Ino's tears began flow; the thought of one of her best friends being gone was unbearable. Chouji came close to her, wrapping his arms around her, telling her silently, it was going to be ok.

Temari could no longer hold in her emotions that she crawled to Shikamaru and slapped him hard in the face. Chouji leaned over to stop her but Ino held him back, telling him, "She's a woman, you won't understand."

Temari slapped Shikamaru's cheek again but he still wouldn't open his eyes. Her tears began to flow even more as she kept slapping his cheeks over and over again.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY CRYBABY! DON'T YOU SEE THE PAIN YOU'RE CAUSING YOUR FRIENDS? INO, SAKURA, YOUR BEST FRIEND CHOUJI AND…!" she finally stopped, unable to control her tears…unable to hold back her words.

"…what about me…" as she gave a weak smile. "Who am I going to play shogi with…? Who is ever going to understand my sarcasm like you do…?" She leaned towards his face and whispered in his ear, "_How will my life have meaning if you're not there anymore…?_" She wrapped her arms around his head and raised him up, placing his forehead below her chin.

"If you don't wake up, I swear, I'll never forgive you. I'll never talk to you again. I'll never play shogi with you again. So open your eyes before I hit you again." Just as she leaned in closer to his face almost burying his with her hair, a hand gently stroked her hair away from her face, wiping the tears away.

"_Men-dok..u-sai__…" _Temari looked down and saw Shikamaru. His eyes were barely opened, his face was no longer covered in blood but Temari could tell, he was still in pain.

"_For…a wo-man…you sure…are dem-and-ing…_" he said with a deep husky voice and a weak smile.

Soon their happy moment was interrupted by a huge explosion. Snapped back to reality, everyone remembered that Naruto and Sasuke were currently in battle and it was beginning to get very intense. Naruto, covered in cuts and bruises was pushed back towards his friends while Sasuke the opposite direction.

"You really think you're strong enough to finish me off? You'll always be a loser who'll never amount to anything Naruto!" as he clasped his hands and formed chidori in his hands. Naruto with the help of his shadow clone formed the rasengan. Both shinobis ran fast towards each other, aiming for a fatal blow.

Naruto looked back at his friends and yelled, "GRAB SHIKAMARU AND RUN!" but it was too late. Naruto and Sasuke made contact, causing a huge explosion and a great gust of wind that pushed everyone back.

Chouji grabbed Ino tightly as they flew off towards the left. Sakura was thrown to the right but luckily Naruto's shadow clone caught her sending them both away.

As for Temari and Shikamaru; Temari placed her opened fan in front of them to shield them as she clutched on tightly to Shikamaru. She could feel the winds and her fan was unable to protect them.

Her fan blown away, she could feel the leaves and the immense power coming so strong, they cut through her skin. She turned to her back as she clutched Shikamaru even harder using her body to shield him from the sharp leaves. Soon she was no longer on the ground but being pushed into the air far back. Her arms were now in pain, covered in her blood but despite the pain, she held onto Shikamaru tighter than ever.

The pain proved unbearable that she closed her eyes and her world went black…


	4. Chapter 4: What's In My Heart

Chapter 4

What's In My Heart

"_It's so cold…why is my face so cold?_

_No…this warmth, where is this warmth coming from?_

_My face…it hurts…what's going on…why can't I get up…?"_

"…_..Tema…"_

"_Whose calling my name…?_

_Gaara…? Kankuro…?"_

"…_Temari…"_

"…_Shika…Shikamaru…?"_

Temari opened her eyes and discovered that she was inside a cave, protected from the rain. She was semi soaked from the rain thanks to the campfire close by, "_I guess it started to rain after we were knocked out…_"

She remembered that they were knocked out by the powerful wind caused by Naruto and Sasuke. The question was, _how did they make inside the cave_?

"Ow…ooh…" Temari tried to get up but the wounds on her arms and back sent a sharp painful sensation throughout her body. The pain was so strong that she began to feel faint that she almost passed out when she felt two strong arms catch her and break her fall.

"Sheesh, I go out and take a look and you pass out on me? Whose the baby now?"

Temari looks up and looks into the eyes of Shikamaru. His hair isn't in his usual ponytail, it's still loose but wet. As he sits her up, she noticed that his clothes were soaked completely. He's covered up his injuries with wrap-"_Maybe from his pack…?_"- and she noticed how shaky his arms were. "_From the cold, or his injuries?"_

Temari grins and says, "Says the crybaby whose butt I had to save. Enjoy your long sleep?"

Shikamaru returns the smirk and sarcastically replies, "Not really, someone woke me up by smacking me around a few times."

"Well, you're always loafing around. I was getting tired of you sleeping while were working our butts off." She joked as she played with Shikamaru's hair. "Honestly you lazy-" but before she could finish, Shikamaru's eyes blinked shut as he collapsed forward. Temari caught, breaking his fall.

"Shikamaru…!" she called his name as she gently laid him down on the ground. She hastily removed his vest and ripped open his shirt. His wounds reopened and the stab wound Sasuke gave him was bleeding hard. Temari looked through his belt to see if he had anything to stop the bleeding.

"_Nothing…damn!_" as she threw his pouch aside. She noticed her pouch and remembered that she had packed something just in case. She crawled towards it and reached for it fast. She dug through it and found a sewing needle and some stitching string.

She carefully stuck the string to the needle and slowly cleaned it with a clean piece of cloth. Once finished, she crawled back to Shikamaru and comforted him as he shivered in pain. He was covered in sweat and he began to cough more blood. As he began to close his eyes, Temari gently placed her hand on his face, stroking his hair out of the way of his face.

"Shikamaru, listen to me. I know this might hurt but you have to stay awake. No matter what, stay awake, don't close your eyes ok…? She told him in a serious worried tone.

"_*Cough* *Cough* I can't…my mind says stay…awake but…"_ he began but Temari grabbed his face with both her hands and this time looked angry.

"Listen to me! Stay with me Shikamaru! I'm here and that's it. Don't you dare…!" she stopped herself before she could finish. She knew what she was going to say. She didn't want to say it but a part of her just wanted to explode. Tonight was just too much for her. She almost lost him and that the thought alone scared her like crazy. "_But why…?_"

As if he knew what she was going to say, he raised his shaky hands and stroked her face. His touch alone sent a warm sensation throughout her body. The cold, the fear, all those negatives feelings went away. She gently wrapped his hand in hers and let him continue to stork her face, not realizing that a tear escaped her face.

"Heh heh so is that a tear of joy or did someone just die?" he joked Temari slowly opened her eyes and gave him a weak smile. She slowly put down his hand and proceeded to stitch up his wound. To not much to his surprise, Shikamaru was in great pain. With every stitch, he fidgeted in pain. He began to lose consciousness but all he could think about was her and every time he looked at her, he found the strength to stay awake. Just to see her face…

Once she finished the last stitch, Shikamaru finally closed his eyes in relief, still panting from all the pain. He began to sweat like crazy and it was harder to stay awake. He tried to see her but she was out of sight. Just before he lost all consciousness, he felt something nice and cool and wet on his face. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Temari's hand gently stroking his entire face. In her hand, she was holding a wet cloth, cleaning the sweat and keeping him cool.

Shikamaru sat up slowly, fighting the pain he was enduring. "Shikamaru, stay down. I may have stitched the wound but it might open up if you push yourself." Temari told him as she tried to gently push him back down. As she tried, he grabbed one of her hands and gently put it down. With the other, he gently stroked her hair. He looked at her with those dark black eyes; those eyes that made her submit to him.

She felt trapped, she was his prisoner and he had the keys. She completely forgot that he was still shirtless and she noticed, he had abs. "_For someone so lazy, he managed to form the body of a hardworking Shinobi._" She thought to herself. She wanted to place her hand and slowly trace his abs through her fingers…more than that, she wanted him to touch her with his skin. She tried looking away but he leaned in closer and she couldn't help but notice his broad shoulders and his muscular arms…"_When did he grow up?_" a bit of pink tinted her face. Her heart was beating like crazy. She couldn't chase these thoughts away, they consumed her. She wanted him to touch her, pull her into him and wrap his arms around her. Chase the cold and fill her void with his heat and passion.

Shikamaru gently placed his hand on her face and slowly pulled her face close to his. She couldn't take it. Her heart continued to beat like crazy and the heat went straight to her face. She felt his breath on her lips, her name escaping from his, "_Temari…_" unable to move, she let herself...

"_BOOM!_"

The sound of thunder startled them both that Temari jumped away, still with a bit of pain on her face. Shikamaru looked towards the exit of the cave, "Looks like we'll have to stay here overnight. Just until this passes." Shikamaru suggested as he got up. "I'll take the first watch. Get some sleep princess." As he walked away with a smirk on his face.

In a way, she was relieved that the thunder came in when it did but at the same time, she cursed the thunder for ruining their moment. Her face was still flustered in pink. She couldn't help but imagine how his breath was touching her lips. How his skin felt against her hands. "_So smooth…his body…his perfect body._" His arms, so strong and so ruff yet gentle whenever they touched her. No one has made her weak and vulnerable like he did. Why couldn't her heart stop beating? Why couldn't she chase away those thoughts that aroused her and made her weak? So many questions rushed through her head when one answer finally came to mind…

"_Love…?_"

Was she falling in love with him? She couldn't shake off the thought. The more she tried, the harder her heart beat, the more flustered her face was…she laid down and closed her eyes.

Shikamaru sat next to the entrance, still unable to stand a bit. He looked back to Temari and saw her finally lay down and went to sleep. He stopped himself from looking and turned away, unable to stop the blushing from taking his face.

"_What am I thinking…? I'm glad that the thunder came before I…_" he turned to look at her again. This time she turned over and she was facing him. She looked so peaceful when she slept...he admired her curvy body shaped as she laid there. Her hair; loose and touching her shoulders. "_Her pale soft skin, her beautiful blonde hair, her scent…vanilla…her lips…her rosy soft lips._"

Stopping himself, he turned away, this time making sure he didn't turn back. He looked out into the rain. It rained so hard, it pounded hard.

"_Lucky us for this cave…_" as he kept looking at the rain, trying hard to avoid looking at Temari as she slept.

"_Is she your girlfriend or something or are you just too scared to tell her your feelings?_" remembering Sasuke's words to him during their fight; the lump in his heart began to grow heavy.

"_I'm no good for her…I couldn't even protect her right. She had to come and rescue me. Sasuke was right; she's a fiery woman…she's a woman…and I'm just a boy. Why can't I-_" he lost his thoughts when he heard her talk in her sleep. He walked up close to her and sat down next to her to listen to her thoughts.

"_Shikamaru…_"

His heart beat like crazy and he blushed like crazy. "_Is she dreaming about me…?_" he asked himself.

"_Please…stay with me…stay when I've already found you…_"

Shikamaru smiled. That's when he finally understood what was going on…he was in love. He loved her, cherished her. He wanted to hold her, wrap his arms around her and never let her go. He wanted to kiss her all over, her neck, her cheeks, her forehead and her lips. Her rosy soft lips.

He leaned over to her sleepy head and gave her a small kiss to her lips. He noticed that her lips were cold. He touched her and noticed that her entire body was cold; she was shivering.

"_This woman…_" he thought to himself. He took off his vest and placed it on her. He then laid down next to her and slowly wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. His face was on was over her head; buried in her hair.

"_Vanilla…? So that's where the vanilla scented wind came from._" He said to himself as he sniffed her hair. Sasuke's words were a blur. The lump in his heart vanished; all those negative feelings were washed away and all he could think about was Temari…he loved her. He wanted her, protect her and keep her safe.

"_Mendokusai…_" he said to himself with a smile as he closed his eyes to sleep.

But it was worth it…


	5. Chapter 5: It Started With A Kiss

Chapter 5

It Started With a Kiss…

It was a gentle breeze within the forest. Temari found herself in a field of grass. The forest breeze brought her at ease; making her forget her problems, her missions. She got on her feet and began to walk, the grass feeling soft on her feet…"_Wait…where are my shoes?_" she asked herself as she continued to walk. As she continued to walk, a herd of small deer walked towards her and stood next to her.

The smallest gently snuggled close to her, giving her comfort. The largest, the leader of the herd, tugged her skirt as if trying to lead her somewhere. Understanding what was going on, Temari allowed them to lead her…"_But where?_"

Finally reaching over the small hill on the plain, Temari noticed where they were leading her too…who they were leading her too in this case.

And that's where she saw him. He was in a dark green tank top and black pants. His hair wasn't in its usual ponytail but a small part of his hair was tied into a small ponytail while the rest was let loose, almost touching his shoulders. He wasn't covered in blood, but looked healthy as if nothing happened.

He just sat there when he noticed her there. He smiled…but not his usual smile. This one was different. It wasn't his usual sarcastic grim or smirk but a gentle smile that made her weak to her knees and heart beat so fast. He stood up and kept looking at her, the wind blowing his hair into his face. Just looking at him like this gave her a sense of relief, making her forget the uneasiness she felt.

The wind blew a small breeze again…

"_Mint, why did the breeze smell like mint…?_"

Temari opened her eyes, realizing it was a dream…a good dream. A dream she didn't want to wake up from…until she saw him. His arm wrapped around her waist while the other was laid under her head, providing as a pillow for her. Her face flushed with pink as she stared straight into his face. Shikamaru looked so peaceful when he slept.

"_Why is he here asleep? I thought he was keeping watch?_" She raised her fist ready to punch him when she noticed; he had no shirt. Her face now covered in red, patted herself to see if she was naked. To her surprise, she wasn't but instead, she had his green Shinobi vest over her as if it was her cover to keep her warm. She composed herself and just laid there, unable to get up.

"_When did he get such a strong grip?_" she wondered when she tried to free herself of him only to come to the realization…she didn't want to. She just wanted to lay there next to him and examine him up close. Admire all his features before this dream ended.

She started with his chest, his bare perfectly tanned smooth chest. With her finger, she traced the line of his chest and made her way to his abs. It wasn't a six pack but it was so muscular, so smooth, so perfect…the thought itself made her blush and her heart beat like crazy. Quickly she pulled her hand away and looked up to eye level, facing Shikamaru's sleepy face.

He still remained asleep, his hair still loose and parts of it in his face. She wanted to examine him, admire his face up close, knowing she won't get another opportunity like this. She gently stroked his face with her hand, gently pushing his hair off his face. His face was so smooth, except for his chin. It felt rough on her wrist when she pushed his hair away so she moved her hand to his chin and noticed; he was growing facial hair on his face. From the feel of it, he had just recently shaved it.

Then with her finger, she traced a line from his forehead, down to his nose, "_His perfect smooth nose…_" Finally she reached his lips and she paused for a moment. "_The lips that have called my name so many times. The lips that have always made me smile…I wonder, how many women has he kissed with these lips…?_" the thought of him kissing another woman made her sad almost breaking her heart.

She proceeded to trace his lips with her finger, "_I don't want to be another woman on your list but I can't help myself…if I kissed you now, would you push me away…or…?_" She gently grabbed his face, leaned forward and his kissed him. She felt him twitch so she quickly moved back into position. Her heart began to beat fast, "_Did he feel it…is he going to wake up…what'll he do…?_" Her face flushed with pink but relieved once he remained asleep. She snuggled closer to his chest, hearing his heart beat to a musical pattern. Music to her ears that sent a chill down her spine. She felt warm and at home in his arms. She looked to face him and noticed that he smiled. He was probably having a good dream,

"_I hope he's dreaming about me…_" He had been in hers.

"Is there something on my face or are you just that glad to see me?" losing her train of thought she looked to face him, he was awake.

"Yeah as a matter of fact I see a small strand of hair. Are you growing a goatee like your dad or something?" she answered back sarcastically

"Hmmm...you'd like that wouldn't you?" he grinned as he leaned in closer to her face to where his forehead was against hers. Temari blushed, "Oh please, are you that into yourself that you would believe that I would want you?" she smirked.

Shikamaru leaned closer to where she could feel his breath on her lips. "I don't think, I know. You really think I didn't notice how you were checking me out? Honestly Tema, I never thought you can be such a typical woman." He smirked.

Temari's face was now flushed red…"_So he knew…?_"

She lowered her face to hide her embarrassment. Shikamaru sensing this, grinned and said, "You know; that makes it my second kiss. I'm pretty sure she'll get mad at me when she finds out…" he began as Temari could feel her heart begin to sink. "_So he has someone else…_" as she tried hard to fight her tears.

Shikamaru stroked her hair off her face and kissed her forehead, "Last night was my first kiss…too bad you were asleep to miss it." He said sarcastically with a smirk on his face.

Temari, looked up at him, shocked, "_Last night…? What does he mean when he said I was asleep…?_" that's when she realized…"_He stole my first kiss?_"

_**SMACK!**_

Temari and Shikamaru ran through the forest, hoping to make it back to their campsite. Shikamaru, with a red hand mark on his cheek, ran behind her…a bit annoyed.

"_Geez, if that's the way it's gonna be, then I should be mad too for stealing a kiss from me in my sleep…women are so complicated._" As he looked away.

Temari ran ahead, not even trying to look back. "_How dare he steal my first kiss…while I was asleep! Then he pretended to be asleep and let me kiss him…he's lucky that he's injured or else I would've done more than smacked him._" As she turned back to look at him. He turned back to face her…a bit annoyed.

"Hey, you weren't complaining when you stole a kiss from me. I'm the one that should be mad too if that's how it's gonna be."

She stopped and turned to him, "You really don't get it do you?"

Shikamaru was now more annoyed and confused.

"To you it may be no big deal but it is to me…!" she continued.

"Ok fine, what don't I get?" as he walked towards her. "Honestly just tell me because I have no idea what the hell is your problem. It was just a kiss, big deal. Are you that upset over one stupid kiss?"

Unable to control her anger, she slapped him hard on his face that his face turned a bit. Shikamaru was now furious and turned to face her but before he could say anything else, he saw something that shocked him…

"_She's crying_. _Why is she crying?_"

She pushed him away with great force and yelled, "I HATE you Nara, Shikamaru!" she turned her back and walked slowly.

Shikamaru ran up to her and grabbed her wrist trying to stop her. She turned towards him, her tears flowing harder and started to hit his chest.

"Let me go!"

"I'm not letting go."

"Just let me go!"

"Not until you tell me what's your problem."

"You're the problem you stupid immature brat!"

"Just stand still and tell me what's wrong."

The harder she tried to fight his grip, the tighter his grip became to the point that he wrapped his arms around her.

Finally she could no longer hold it in, "You stole my first kiss! That was my first kiss and you stole it from me! That's not how I wanted my first kiss to go and you stole it! While I was sleeping…that's why I'm making a big deal. It may not have been important to you but it was for me!"

Shikamaru realized his mistake. He loosened her grip and lowered his head.

"Tema…I'm really sor-" but before he could finish, she continued to yell.

"I hate you Nara, Shikamaru! I hate you so much! I hate you! I hate you...! I HATE Y-"

Before she could think, she felt him pin her against the tree behind her and she felt something warm and moist on her lips. Her eyes wide open she realized that Shikamaru silenced her with his lips.

Her eyes still open, her face beginning to blush, she began to calm down. It didn't last too long as he released her from his grip completely. He wrapped his arms tight around her and kissed her forehead.

"Sorry, that came out wrong." As he brought her in closer that she heard his heart beat like crazy.

"You may think I don't care but I do. When I said you were my first kiss, it's true. I've never kissed a girl nor had a girlfriend. Not because I thought it was too troublesome but because I didn't want to waste my time on a bimbo with fake eye lashes, flashing her chest to me."

He gently grabbed her face and raised it, making their eyes meet.

"I was waiting for the woman for me. I was waiting for you. I wanted my first kiss to be with the right one and that's you."

He leaned in close and kissed her again. Temari wanted to push him away but as if her body had a mind of its own, her hands gripped tightly to his vest, pulling him in closer. Shikamaru lowered his arms and wrapped them around her tightly almost lifting her off the ground. She didn't want him to stop, she didn't want this to end so she savored every moment of their kiss.

He put her down and wiped the tears off her face. He pulled her in and kissed her forehead.

"That's to make up for the shitty kiss I took. Feel better?"

She snuggled against his chest and replied, "Yeah."

Shikamaru continued to hold her tightly, not wanting to let go. This moment was precious to him and he wanted to treasure every moment of it.

"_If only time could stand still. Just for now…just for us._" He thought but he realized that they were still on a mission and once they let go, they would have to forget this moment and carry on like nothing happened.

"This is only for a moment…" as he tightened his grip on her. "We're still on a mission. Once we let go, we'll have to go back as the shinobis that we are. You have to go back as the Ambassador of Suna and I go back to just being a Jounin from Konoha."

She smiled and nodded, understanding the circumstances they were in. Knowing this, she tightened her grip on him and she didn't want to let go.

"It's alright with me…" she said as she began to loosen her grip.

They separated and continued their journey back to their campsite, going on as if nothing happened.

But she couldn't forget…she knew it was just for a moment and she had to put it aside for the mission but she couldn't.

"_Why does it have to be so complicated?_" she asked herself as she touched her lips. She ran behind Shikamaru to hide the sadness in her face; how her face blushed whenever she thought of the kiss. How warm his arms felt when they held her; those same arms that harden when in battle but become gentle to her touch. How his heartbeat matched hers…and his scent.

"_If only he knew how hard he made it for me…_"

Little did she know, Shikamaru ran ahead so she couldn't see the pain in his face, trying to put aside his feelings.

"_I know I told her to forget and put it aside for the mission for her sake…easier said than done. Why does it have to be so hard?_" as he placed his fingers on his lips and couldn't shake off how her lips felt on his. Warm, moist and soft, she tasted like vanilla-not to his surprise-. He loved how perfectly she fit into his arms. Remembering his father's words to him as a kid, "_Even the hardest woman is tender to the man she loves._" He had seen a side of Temari that he probably won't see for a while…or ever. The harder he tried to brush off his thoughts, the more he wanted her…more than just kiss her…he wanted to kiss her in sensitive spots…he wanted to feel her skin underneath his own and feel her from the inside. He wanted her, body, soul and heart…he yearned for her. Then Sasuke's words came to his head, how he wanted to torture her sexually and make her scream, he brushed off his thoughts…he wanted to love her, not lust for her.

"We're almost there!" her voice brought him back after she ran ahead of him. He recognized this part of the forest; they passed by last night when they were on their way to Suna. They ran even faster, in the hopes of finding the rest of their team, safe and alive. Once they reached their campsite, to their surprise, it was empty. The fire was out and everyone's bags were gone-except for theirs-. Shikamaru walked over to his bag and opened it. All his belongings were still there, untouched.

"Where's everyone stuff?" Temari asked as she looked around. Stuck to the tree to her left was a drawing of a lion. As she tried reaching for it, the lion sprang to life and jumped to attack her.

"_**Kagemane no Jutsu!**_"

The lion withdrew back to the paper but instead of a drawing, letters appeared trying to convey a message.

"_Temari and Shikamaru,_

_If you're reading this, it means my jutsu worked and your belongings are safe. After the explosion, I went out to search for everyone. I only managed to find Ino, Chouji, Naruto and Sakura. We went out searching for both of you but no luck. We'll meet you guys at Suna._

_-Sai_"

"Well, isn't that helpful." Shikamaru pointed out, a bit annoyed.

"What are you complaining about you big baby? At least he was smart enough to protect your stuff. Plus, he did say to meet up in Suna making the mission a whole lot easier." She pointed out as she winked.

Shikamaru turned to her with an expression on his face, "Smart enough you say…I beg to differ."

"Oh really? Then what would you do?" she sarcastically asked.

"I would've just stayed here and waited. If we were to meet up at Suna, they should've taken my stuff with them. Now I have to carry more stuff with me and I'm not really looking up to it." He said with a pout.

Temari giggled to his response.

"What's so funny?" Shikamaru asked, still with a pout.

"For a Jounin, you sure complain a lot. Honestly Shikamaru, the things you say. You got a subtlety to a brick to the head. It's actually really funny if you ask me." She smirked.

"A brick to my head eh? Funny how the muscle bound built like a brick _sand tornedo_ is lecturing me on all this when she should get her own personality examined." He fired back with a smirk on his face. "_Let's see her fight back._"

Temari sighed and shook her head with amusement and giggled again. Shikamaru looked at her with a confused look on his face, "Now what? Give up, my sand tornedo?" he smirked.

"I'm flattered that the little kid thinks of me as _muscle bound_ and _built like a brick_." She said as she circled around him like a vulture. "It only means I did something right." She grinned.

Shikamaru fired back with a smirk on his face, "Yeah, scarring the guys away. No wonder you haven't had your first kiss. I feel honored being the guy that stole it from you, though me living to tell of it is a mystery to me."

Temari stopped and walked to him with a smile on her face, "Well, I didn't see you complain when I kissed you in your sleep." She leaned in closer and began to push him back slowly till cornering him to the tree behind him. Once cornering him, she placed her finger on his chest, "What's wrong Shikamaru, too scared of me to take me face to face. Not man enough to get what you want. Do I have to give lesson on how to be a real man because from where I'm standing, I'm wearing the pants here?"

Shikamaru's face tinted with red yet a bit offended by what she said. "_What does she mean by man enough…?_"

He smirked and said, "Is that how you really see Temari-hime…" as he pulled her in and flipped her over to where she was pinned to the tree.

"…or should I call you Tema?" he asked in a husky voice.

Temari blushed and her heart began to beat fast. She tried to push him away but he kept pushing her there. She looked into his eyes and she could see his burning desire.

"Quit playing around you lazy bum, you can't take a joke can you. Is your ego that fragile?" she tried to respond sarcastically but Shikamaru's expression didn't change. He looked at her with a hungry look. He stroked her hair from her face and brought a strand of it to his face and sniffed it.

"For a woman so manly, you sure go to great efforts to smell so good…" he started with a sexy husky voice that made Temari's heart beat even faster than ever.

"Well, I had to hold back trying to be a gentleman but you do love to push me." As he leaned in close to her and grabbed her face, lifting her head.

"So to you, I'm not man enough to take what I want…." She could feel his breath on her neck; she couldn't control her heart as it now beat like crazy. Her face flushed bright red as she tried to push him away. She didn't want this…not now but a part of her wanted him to take her. She wanted to be underneath his skin as he felt hers…she wanted him to kiss her and make her scream his name until she could no longer breath.

"Well Tema, I'm going to prove to you just how much of a man I really am. I'm going to take what I want…and I want you. Body and soul…so where should I start?"

Shikamaru kissed her neck as he wrapped his arms tight around her, she couldn't push him away. She could feel him groping her, his tongue on her skin, "_No…not here…but why can't the words escape from me…why can't I stop him._"

He kept kissing her neck and started to make his way down to her chest. Temari raised her arms, finally breaking free but instead of pushing him away, she clutched on to his shoulders, tightening her grip for every sensational feeling he sent down her body. She wanted this; she wanted him to touch her, to kiss her body. She could feel his tongue on the line of her breast, her heart beat crazier, tightening her grip, losing her breath…

"Shika…" she called out his name as she breathed harder.

Shikamaru continued to kiss her on the line of her breast, going slowly. He raised his right arm and placed it on her right shoulder as he tried to slide off her mesh until it reached her arm halfway. Unable to control his emotions and his desires, he squeezed her arm.

"Ow!"

Shikamaru stopped and raised his head up facing her. He turned his attention to her arm and slid off her mesh lower to see her arm wrapped with a spot of blood leaking through.

"What happened…?" he asked, worried and concerned.

Temari blushed, pulled her mesh back up and lowered her head.

"I…think it's one of the scratches I got when we got thrown back during the battle." She lied with a weak smile on her face.

"Liar…I'm not an idiot. Where did you get that cut?" he asked even more worried but with a serious tone in his voice.

She looked up to face him, her mouth open to tell him but the words just wouldn't come out. She didn't want to tell him what really happened. She didn't want him to know that Sasuke had cut her with his sword after he had punched her to the ground. She didn't want him to know that she got this cut, trying to protect him…he'll feel bad and blame himself for his mistakes…she didn't want that so she turned away, refusing to look at him.

Shikamaru sensing this gently grabbed her arm and began to unwrap her wound. Temari tried to pull away but his grip was stronger than his that she gave up.

Once unwrapped, Shikamaru saw the length of the wound. It wasn't a deep cut but it looked like a cut from a sword. She felt his hand shake…he feared that maybe Sasuke did this to her. He looked at her, and then the wound.

"_She's afraid to tell me…probably to protect me. I can't force her to tell me. I'll just wait till she's ready._"

He looked at her with a tender look, "You know how to take care of others but not yourself apparently." He raised her arm up to his face and he slowly kissed her wound. Temari didn't push him away, she let him kiss her wound so gently. She could feel the pain disappear with his touch. He washed away her pain and the memory of Sasuke's evil eyes that night.

Shikamaru finally let go of her arm and looked at her, "It's ok if you don't tell me then. I'll be waiting till you're ready to tell me."

She looked at him with a sense of relief. She sighed with relief.

"We've already wasted time, we should head off to Suna. That's where everyone's waiting.

He turned around and waked away. Temari composed herself and ran up to him. She walked side by side to him and grabbed his hand, locking her fingers in his. She looked at him with tender look, "Right now isn't the best place to tell you. It's better if we leave the forest before I say anything else."

Shikamaru smiled, pulling her in and kissing her forehead, "Fine, I can wait till we get to Suna."

He grabbed his stuff and they made their way to Suna…


	6. Chapter 6: Only Him…

Chapter 6

Only Him…

"_Mendokusai…_" Shikamaru complained as they jumped through the trees to make their way to Suna.

"Honestly, you've been complaining for more than an hour since we left. Be a man and be more useful." Temari turned to face him with a frown on her face.

Shikamaru looked at her with annoyance and ran to catch up to her.

"Well, if you had to carry a large pack with a few injuries, you would complain too you know."

She smirked at him and asked, "Geez, is that all you're good for?

Shikamaru turned to her with a lustful grin, "Do want me to continue where we left off back there?"

Temari's face flushed with a deep red. Her heart beat so fast that she punched him so hard that she sent him back a good few feet. She stopped as she watched him fall and land on his back. Shikamaru looked up with an angry look on his face.

"Was that really necessary?" He yelled as he tried to get back on his feet.

Temari jumped down to where he was and knelt down to face him, "Well, whose the idiot who opened his mouth?" as she gave him that killer eye.

A shiver went down his spine, "_Whoa! Aw man, she's scary when she's mad…_" Shikamaru felt a sense of fear when she had that killer eye in her face. If looks could kill, he'd be dead.

"_Yet, why is it that every time she's mad it turns me on?_" he asked himself as he watched her get back on her feet. As she did, he noticed her cleavage line…"_Oh man she's sexy when she's mad, especially when she wears that outfit._"

"Hey, when're you getting up? We have to reach Suna soon!" she angrily barked. Shikamaru waited for her to turn her back for him to smirk.

"Well I'd love to Tema-hime but in case you forgot, I'm still recovering from my fight with Sasuke and your punch isn't helping."

A feeling of guilt ran through Temari. She forgot he was still injured from his fight with Sasuke last night. She ran to him with a tender look, "Are you ok? Did I hit you too hard? Show me where it hur-"

Before she could finish, Shikamaru saw this opportunity to steal another kiss. Once he let go, he could see her face tinted with bright red.

"Heh now that's another win for me. Honestly Tema-hime, since when do you get turned on so fast with a kiss? He said with a grin on his face.

By this time, he realized his mistake as Temari pulled out her fan and got ready to whack him…

"Ooh…ow. You hit me with that and I could die you know. Just thought I'd point that out in case you were interested." As he winked at her.

Still feeling the guilt, Temari put her fan away and turned around. She was really mad…or so she thought.

Shikamaru got slowly got back on his feet and proceeded to walk towards her. Once he got to her, he wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his face on her neck.

Temari blushed and could feel his breath on her neck. He began to kiss her neck and slowly made his way to her ear, nibbling it. He whispered in her ear, "Slowly pull out your kunai…I'm going to jump to the tree behind us and when I do, throw your kunai to your left." As he lowered his arms to her waist, and resting his chin on her shoulder.

She didn't understand why he asked her to do this but she obeyed. As she slowly began to pull her kunai out, she felt a strong chakra presence closing in on them.

"3…2…1...NOW!" Shikamaru leaped to the tree behind them while still holding her tightly. As he leaped, Temari threw her kunai like he told her to. She noticed that she missed her intended target but Shikamaru threw his kunai and it made impact. The target fell from the tree next to them and on to the ground. Shikamaru let her go and put her behind him while pulling out his short knife. He raised it with one arm while the other was protecting Temari. The figure stood up and to Temari's horror, it was Sasuke.

"Well look at that. You managed to sense my chakra presence faster than her. I'm not so shocked by your quickness Shikamaru, though the second kunai caught me by surprise." Sasuke looked up at them with an evil smile on his face while removing the kunai from his shoulder. Blood began to flow very slowly from his wound but not deep enough for direct damage. "_Damn…!_"

Sasuke pulled out his sword while shooting them a smirk, "So what's up between you and the bitch? Don't tell me you made a move Shikamaru? How far did you open her legs and get deep inside. I hope you saved some for me"

Shikamaru could feel his anger go up. What made him angrier was the thought of Sasuke laying his filthy hands on her. Trying to protect her, he backed up even further, almost squeezing Temari between him and the tree.

"Shikamaru…" she whispered as she tried to push him back. She could already tell from how tense his shoulders got, Shikamaru was prepared to fight. Temari never saw him this tense and feared the worst. He prepared to leap when she wrapped her arms around his waist. He stopped, turned to her and saw the expression on her face, as she was begging him to stop.

"Shika please…you're still recovering. Let me take him one, at least weaken him long enough for us to run."

He looked at her and his tension and anger blew away; but he knew running wasn't an option and her taking him on wasn't smart or classy for a gentleman. Still, he wouldn't allow her to take him on. Not after what Sasuke threatened to do. He looked at her with comforting eyes.

"Don't worry about me. Suna isn't too far from here. Take my bag and make your way there as fast as you can." As he kissed her forehead. "I'll meet you there.

Temari's tears of anger began to flow on her face. She was furious.

"You think I'm going to let you take him on by yourself? You're still recovering from last night; you're in no condition to fight anyone! Either I take him on or we-" but before she could finish, Sasuke had already made his move. Shikamaru turned to defend but Sasuke was quicker and implanted his knuckles in Shikamaru's stomach where his healing stab wound was. He then grabbed his hair and tossed him like a rag doll, causing him to fall off the tree and onto the ground. As Shikamaru struggled to get back on his feet, he noticed a small pool of blood coming from his stomach; the wound reopened and blood began to slowly flow from his mouth.

"Shikamaru!" Temari cried as she tried to reach him but Sasuke grabbed her from her hair and threw her to the tree, pinning her there.

"Well, no that the obstacle is taken care of, I wanna have some fun now." Sasuke implanted his lips on Temari's lips and trying to force his tongue inside hers. Temari kept trying to push him away; kept hitting him but he grabbed both her arms and held them up with one hand.

"_No, this is wrong…only he…only he can…_" all she could think about was Shikamaru. Sasuke didn't have her permission, nor could he have her. "_Only Shikamaru can kiss me. Only his tongue had entry. He's the only one allowed…_" she continued to struggle.

"You know the harder you struggle, the more I want you." Sasuke looked at her with a lustful look in his face as he licked his lips. He kissed her again, finally forcing his tongue inside.

"_Disgusting!_" as she bit his tongue…and she bit hard, Sasuke began to bleed and his blood slowly flowed out.

Temari collapsed as she tried to catch her breath but Sasuke wouldn't allow it as he tried to force her back up. He finally got her on her feet and tried groping her but he couldn't. His body couldn't move, as if someone was controlling him. "_The fucking __Kagemane no Jutsu!_"

"Get…your hands…off of her Sasuke…" as Shikamaru struggled to walk back, making Sasuke walk back. Shikamaru began to yell, "Temari, kick him really hard, he'll fall off and probably hit his head." Temari broke free and prepared to kick Sasuke and make him fall off. Sasuke looked at her with an evil grin and said, "I dare you but just in case you forgot; if you kick me, you also kick him. Yeah I'll be flying but so will he and his wound already opened."

Temari began to struggle with her decision, "Don't listen to him Temari! Just do it!"

"But, if I do, you'll feel it too!"

"Don't worry, I don't mind getting the wind knocked out of me." As he smiled at her.

"Do it Temari, kick me but I wonder, who'll get more damaged; me or him?" Sasuke said with a smile.

"TEMARI!" The Kagemane no Jutsu were beginning to wear off. Shikamaru was running out of strength to hold on. Exactly what Sasuke was hoping for; he broke free and leaped to Shikamaru and punched him in the face, sending him back. Shikamaru landed on his back and was too weak to get back on his feet. Sasuke looked down at him with delight.

"Her mind is so fragile don't you think?" as he pulled Shikamaru up by his hair.

"Think about it, she was so scared to hurt you, she couldn't even hit me. That's dedication if you ask me." As he looked at Temari with lustful eyes. Shikamaru sensed this and tried to aim at Sasuke's throat with his small knife but failed as Sasuke moved and threw Shikamaru to the ground and began to kick him several times at his wound.

"Now really you lazy ass. Can't you just sit back and enjoy the show?" as he continued to kick him even harder. With every kicked, Shikamaru coughed more blood. "Now, stand back as I show you how a real man does it." Sasuke delivered the final kick, sending Shikamaru back; he clutched his stomach to try to stop the bleeding as he coughed more blood. In pain, Shikamaru rose his head and faced Sasuke with a burning passion to kill him.

"Don't worry Shikamaru, I won't kill you. I want you to watch as I make her scream as I fuck her hard. I want you to feel helpless as I torture her slowly and painfully." Sasuke licked his lips and walked up to Temari. Shikamaru struggled to lift himself up and looked onwards as Sasuke walked closer to her.

"Temari…run!" but it was too late, Sasuke had already reached her and placed his hand on her shoulder; and then she disappeared. "_A clone…?_" as both Shikamaru and Sasuke tried to comprehend what just happened, Temari jumped from above and aimed for Sasuke with her fan. She almost got direct contact but Sasuke dodged but she managed to hit his arm, almost breaking it. "_At least now we gave ourselves the upper hand._"

"Well now, aren't we smart?" Sasuke grinned sarcastically as he ran towards her. Before he could reach her, Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. Confused, Temari looked around and saw that Shikamaru had performed the Kagemane no Jutsu, only this time, he began to strangle Sasuke with it. Sasuke struggled to breath as he tried to break free.

"I warned you Sasuke. Lay a finger on her and I will kill you." Shikamaru said with a burning anger and hatred in his voice. He got to his feet and continued to tighten his grip on Sasuke. The harder he tried the more Sasuke struggled, the weaker Shikamaru got. He was already at his limits and didn't know how long he can hold on but none of it mattered to him. Sasuke had laid his hands on her and that was unforgivable. Temari sensing this ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Now she finally understood what was going on the whole time between them.

"It's ok Shikamaru. I'm safe and he didn't do anything. You don't have to deplete your chakra completely." She told him softly and tenderly. Her words had effect on him that all his tension and anger vanished so he loosened his grip and collapsed in her arms. He was exhausted, he had reached his limits and wasn't sure if he could go on any further but as long as she was safe.

Sasuke struggled to get back up but was able to perform the Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire sending small fireballs towards the couple. Temari pushed Shikamaru down and tried to protect him but Shikamaru jumped in front of her and took the hits instead. Temari only got slightly burned but Shikamaru took the entire attack. Burned and bleeding, Shikamaru collapsed and began to close his eyes. The pain was unbearable, his burns hurt like hell and he began to cough more blood. "Shikamaru, hang in there, you hear me! Don't close your eyes! Stay with me Shikamaru! Please stay with me!" was what he heard escape her mouth. Shikamaru struggled to stay awake but he couldn't. He looked into her eyes, unable to hear her call his name. With a shaky hand, he reached for her face and gently stroked it. "_Te-ma…ri…_" as his world went cold and black. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I'd Rather Stay Awake When I'm Asleep

The wind blew a gentle breeze. Shikamaru loved this breeze. It was so smooth and soft. He liked it more when he would lie on his back and watch the clouds all day.

"_I love these kind of days. I could just lay here and just look at the clouds and not worry about anything." _He said to himself as he gazed into the sky. He was in his usual green Shinobi vest with black pants, except for his hair, it was let loose and spread on the ground. As he looked on, he felt something was missing.

"_No, this isn't right…everything here is calm. Too calm for comfort._" He got up on his feet and looked around. As he continued to look, he saw a figure sitting among a field of flowers not too far from where he was. Determined to find out, Shikamaru leaped towards the figure and stopped once he reached the field.

The figure was a woman. She was wearing a purple kimono with a flower in her sandy blonde hair. Her hair wasn't tied but it flowed over her shoulders. She just sat there and just picked some flowers while placing them in her left arm. Shikamaru walked up her as the wind gently blew her hair smoothly, it gave a familiar scent to him. "_Vanilla…?_" and that's when he recognized her.

"Temari?" she turned to face him. She looked so beautiful and so breath taking, Shikamaru couldn't breathe. She smiled as she walked up to him, holding her bouquet of flowers up to his chest when she reached him.

Full of relief, he embraced her, wrapping his arms around her and swearing he would never let her go. She snuggled against him, still holding the flowers in her arms, "Shikamaru…" he heard her say. He didn't want to let her go, he wanted them to stay like this forever. The wind blew more gently, making him feel at ease.

Suddenly, the wind began to blow harder and the sky went black. Shikamaru looked around to see what was going on. Still holding on to Temari with one arm, he pulled out his knife as he felt a strong chakra surrounding them.

"Sorry to interrupt the love scene here but…" Shikamaru recognized that voice and looked back to see Sasuke with a lustful look in his eye. "Didn't your mom every teach you to share Shikamaru…?" as he extended his arm out to Shikamaru. "Now, be a good little mommy's boy and share what she's giving away." Sasuke grinned lustfully while licking his lips.

"Over my dead body!" Shikamaru charged towards Sasuke aiming for his throat but missed as Sasuke dodged.

"Honestly Shikamaru…just sit back as I show you how a man does it." Sasuke whispered into Shikamaru's ear as he cut him from behind, stunning him. Shikamaru fell to the grass, unable to move. He looked up and saw Sasuke draw his sword high into the air, preparing to deliver the final blow.

"DIE!" as Sasuke lowered his sword. Shikamaru closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate…

"SHIKAMARU!"

_**-SPLATTER!-**_

Shikamaru opens his eyes and sees Temari on top of him with tears in her eyes and a weak smile on her bloody mouth. He looks lower and sees Sasuke's sword implanted in her from her back and almost reaching him from her bosom. Shikamaru then looks to face her, she's still smiling, still crying, and still bleeding. Sasuke pulls his sword out of her slowly that she finally collapses on Shikamaru's chest. Shikamaru flips her over to where she's lying on his lap. He wraps his arms around her and begins to sob.

She continues to look at him with a weak smile as she gently strokes his hair from his face. She opens her mouth as if she's trying to tell him something but only a breath until she closes her eyes and her heart stops beating.

Shikamaru strokes her face, finally realizing she's dead. His Temari, his beautiful sand rose is gone.

"Don't worry you crybaby, you'll join her soon and then you two can fuck each other in hell." Sasuke laughed mockingly at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looks up at Sasuke, with anger and vengeance in his eyes as he lets go of her lifeless body and charges at Sasuke. Before he reaches him, a voice calls his name…

"_Shikamaru, wake up…wake up please._"

Shikamaru opens his eyes and finds himself lying in a hospital bed, covered in bandage wraps, his hair loose and a small wrap on his cheek.

"_How did I get here…? Wasn't I about to kill Sasuke for what he did to…_" he paused suddenly remembering Temari's smiling face before she died.

"Te-mari…!" Shikamaru called out but no one answered. He climbed out of bed and fell hard. He was so weak and depleted from chakra, he couldn't stand on his feet. He began to crawl which was also difficult due to his wounds.

"Temari!" he called out again. This time he heard running footsteps outside on the other side of the door. The door flung open and a nurse wearing a Sand headband came in.

"What are you doing out of bed?" she asked two other nurses also entered the room.

Shikamaru looked up at them with a tear coming from his face, "Temari…please…where is she…?" he asked very weakly.

The nurses all came together and lifted him up and helped him back into bed. "You are in no condition to be out of bed. Stay here so you can heal up otherwise your wound will reopen again."

"But what about Temari…? I have to see her…make sure she's-"

The nurse on his left carefully examined him and tenderly said, "She's resting. Her injuries aren't as serious as yours but because of that, you were put in intensive care so one's allowed to see you." She smiled at him, assuring him that everything was ok as she rubbed his forehead in a gentle motherly way.

Shikamaru laid back down, too weak to stay up and waited for the nurses to leave. Once he could no longer hear their footsteps, he carefully got out of bed and slowly walked towards the door. He slowly opened a crack of it and peered outside. There was no one outside so he slowly and quietly snuck out of his room. He leaned against and checked every corner until he saw the coast was clear and made his way to the front desk and looked to see where Temari's room was. Once he found it, he slowly made his way back to the corridor he was in and leaned against the wall and checked every corner. Once he reached the corridor where Temari's room was, he checked to see if anyone was coming, he saw a group of three nurses and two doctors rushing.

"Are you sure he his wounds haven't completely healed when you checked him?" he heard one of the doctors ask.

"We found him on the floor trying to crawl out. We examined him and his wounds are still serious." It was the same nurse that assured him that Temari was safe.

"Well keep looking for him. If he continues to stay out of bed, his wound will reopen and he'll be in big trouble!"

"_Looks like I was discovered while I was away…_" Shikamaru thought to himself as he waited for them to pass by. Once the coast was clear, Shikamaru leaped towards Temari's door and slowly opened it.

She was lying in bed, with her eyes closed, _asleep no doubt_.

Shikamaru quietly and slowly closed the door and walked towards her and sat down in the chair next to her bed. She was in a black tank top while the covers covered the lower part of her body. He looked at her left arm, it was still wrapped up only it was replaced with cleaner bandages. Her right hand up to her wrist was also wrapped up. He looked at her face, she had a small band aid on her cheek. He stroked her face gently and kissed her cheek, on the same spot where the band aid was. Temari's eyes fluttered open and to her surprise found Shikamaru sitting on her bedside.

"Shika…?" she got up and noticed that he was only wearing pants. He had no shirt on but his chest and both his arms and neck were covered in bandage wraps. His right cheek had a big bandage as well as his left, except it was a small band aid. Shikamaru still had visible traces of blood on his face and chest. Her curiosity got the better of her as she examined him in a more "alluring" kind of way. She first _examined_ his arms; she never realized just how muscular they were. She made her way up to his shoulders and his neck, where he was also wrapped up. His shoulders were so broad and his neck was kind of thick, not thin like it used to be. He looked sexy as his hair just hung on his neck and shoulders loosely. She then made her way back down to his chest, his bare chest-except for the wraps. She's seen his bare chest before but this time, she was able to take her time and just _examine_ him. His chest was muscular and abs were also muscular. He didn't have a six pack like most ninjas did; he had a four pack and the lines that define his muscular features were well seen. For a lazy oaf, he really does work out. Compared to the first day she met him, he was a small scrawny boy with a lazy look in his eye. He was no longer that boy she met and fought against at the Chunin Exams, he was more of a man now. Temari's face flushed in bright pink as she kept at his chest. God she just wanted to trace the lines on his chest with her finger and feel the smoothness of his chest. "_Oh my…_"

"Geez, honestly woman, when are you gonna stop hitting on me?" He looked at her with a smirk on his face. "I know I'm sexy but it's getting hard for me to take you serious with that little fangirl look on her face."

Temari looked at him-snapping back to reality- and smirked right back. "Really you lazy bum, are you really that into yourself that you would think I would actually _hit_ _on you_? You need a real personality check."

Shikamaru let out a small laugh, "Keep telling yourself that darlin' but your face just now begs to differ."

"Hmm really Shika-kun? I wasn't checking you out, I was just examining your injuries. There's a huge difference between _hitting on _and examining. The credit you give yourself, you exaggerate too much." She grinned and winked at him.

Shikamaru smirked at her and said, "It's not exaggerating if it's telling the truth. You brought it on yourself Tema-hime."

"Would you stop calling me Tema-hime? It's kinda cute that you would actually give me a nickname but you're in no position to give me any cute girly nicknames." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh really, how so?" he asked, a bit confused.

"Well for starters…" she began as she poked his forehead.

"I'm the one whose always rescuing you. Let's see, the first time was with the Sound girl back when we were kids." Shikamaru gave a small twitch to his lip, "_Is she serious…?_"

"Then I rescued you during the war. Then there was that one time when you tried to get away from your crowd of fangirls and I got you away from them. You still owe me lunch for that day." She gave him a grin and a wink. "_Man…she can talk…_" Shikamaru pouted and bit his lip as she went on.

"Then I rescued you from Sasuke…twice. If I'm correct, I've rescued you so many times that I'm now wearing the pants here." As she laughed.

"_Oh man, she loves to play with me like that. Well Tema-hime, two can play at that game._"

Shikamaru combed his hair back, pushing away his hair away from his face, revealing his eyes. He looked at her with a lustful face and leaned in towards her, "You know, I never finished what I started back in the forest." As he licked his lips

Temari blushed like crazy as he leaned in closer to where she could feel his breath on her lips. She wanted him to kiss her; she wanted him to wrap his tongue around hers. Erase Sasuke's touch from her lips. Before she could think, she quietly yelped, "Shika…!"

Shikamaru grinned and gave a small chuckle, "Oh man you make it so easy." She looked up at him, he was just messing with her. She just sat there and watched him laugh at her embarrassment. However, she didn't think it was very funny.

"Why you-" she began but they were both startled by the soft knock on the door.

"Temari-hime, are you awake?" it was the nurse from earlier.

"Uhh, y-yeah, I just woke up." Temari answered.

"Oh well, your friend escaped from his room and he might be wandering around looking for you. If finds you, can you please let us know." She asked.

"Uhh, yeah sure I'll let you guys know."

Temari could hear her footsteps slowly fade but they stopped before they faded completely. Both Temari's and Shikamaru's heart began to beat like crazy when they heard, "I'll be sure to inform the staff to not bother you Temari-hime." She said jokefully and walked away.

*phew* "I'm sure she glad she didn't come in." Shikamaru sighed in relief as he placed his arm on Temari's shaking shoulder as he laid on his stomach with her under the cover.

"Don't you think it's kinda weird that she came back and said she won't let anyone bug me?" Temari pointed out as she snuggled against him.

"Hmmm…nah, I really don't care to pay attention." As he gave a small chuckle.

Temari giggled, she thought it was cute how playful he can be sometimes.

Shikamaru looked at her with a smile. "Now what?" she asked playfully.

"First time since this mission started that you actually giggled. I like this side of you better." As he kissed her forehead. Temari blushed and kissed his cheek. Shikamaru tightened his grip on her shoulder and pulled her closer to where their cheeks almost touched.

"Although your angry violent side kinda turns me on." He said playfully with a smirk on his face. Temari blushed and wanted to yell at him but was reminded of what will happen if anyone heard her.

"_Shikamaru you pervert._" She whispered to him. Shikamaru let out a small playful chuckle.

Temari snuggled against him to where the top of her head was under his chin. She took this opportunity to catch his scent, "_Mint…like the forest._" As she laid her head to rest.

Shikamaru on the other hand, had something else in mind…

_*sigh*_ "_Oh man, there are so many things I can do to her right now…so many things I __**want**__ to do to her but we're in a hospital and I'm still injured…_"

Then Sasuke's words came right back to haunt him…his words and the dream he had before he woke up. The lump in his heart came back, more painful than ever…he was afraid. He was afraid to love her, in fear that he might lust for her and not love her. He knew she loved him, even though she never told him, he just knew but he was afraid that his feelings were more of lust than love. He wanted to love her but he was afraid of his own desires. "_What if I push her too far…what if I pressure her and she might regret it later…_" the more he thought of this, the heavier and more painful the lump in his heart grew. He didn't want to become like Sasuke; he wanted to protect her from him…"_her or her virginity…?_" he asked himself, hating himself more.

"_Am I protecting her because I love her or am I just competing with Sasuke to see who opens her legs first?_" Shikamaru asked himself…he didn't know what to do or how to take it.

"Mmmm…Shikamaru…"

Shikamaru turned and faced Temari. She was asleep, apparently too tired for her own good. She was dreaming of him, hopefully something good. He watched her sleep, she looked so peaceful and beautiful. The moonlight shone brightly from the window on her, revealing her beautiful pale skin. Her sandy blonde hair glowed bright and beautiful underneath it. He kept staring at her, her face bringing him peace of mind…as he looked more at her, Sasuke's words faded away and the lump in his heart vanished. Now he finally understood the feeling in his heart. He really does love her. He didn't just want to protect her purity, he wanted to protect her smile, her beauty and her world. He didn't want someone cold and evil like Sasuke to destroy her. He loved her so much; he would give up his life to protect everything about her.

"_You're a real troublesome woman and a real pain in the ass to deal with that I question how I put up with it…" _he leaned in close and kissed her lips and rested his head next to hers._ "…but you're worth every second of it…when I'm man enough to say it, I'll tell you how much I love you."_

He closed his eyes, thinking about her…and only her.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

_Yeah, I finally figured out how these author notes work…as you can see from the title, I was listening to "Fireflies" by Owl City when I was typing it. It was just a perfect title that actually worked with what was going on in this chapter. The opening was happy and then it got dark and gloomy and finally, everyone was happy again…haha yup._

_Anyways, I'll try to keep this short. Now things are gonna get interesting as the story progresses. Not sure how I'm gonna do it but I'll figure it out as I go along (yeah if any of you were wondering, I've been bs'ing it the whole way)- told you guys that I suck at writing. Some of the scenes I already drew and I'll post them up soon on my deviantart gallery (same name as here: "Kasuto-Productions". I'm about to start adding the digital tweaks to the drawing where Shikamaru and Temari are hiding under the covers. It actually came out really cute _(^ ^) _sketch wise tho :3_

~_I'm out…till next time :3_


	8. Chapter 8: When A Boy Loves a Girl

Chapter 8

When A Boy Loves a Girl

"_Mmm…ow…ow…hey, what the hell? Whose poking me?" _Shikamaru opened his eyes and faced a smirking blue eyed Shinobi with blonde hair.

"Naruto…" Shikamaru mumbled annoyingly under his breath as Naruto continued to poke him. Naruto had a bandage on his cheek as well. He was wearing his pants but unlike Shikamaru, he was wearing a white tank top. He wasn't wrapped up like Shikamaru, just a few small scratches.

"Hee hee, well that woke you up." Naruto finally stopped poking him while snickering. Shikamaru sat up, mumbling under his breath, "Mendokusai…" Naruto continued to snicker and wrapped his arm around Shikamaru's neck while patting him on the back.

"Nice going Shika buddy. You know, I was actually betting to see if you were gay."

"Now what you idiot?" Shikamaru asked with more annoyance to his tone.

"Well, just wondering how you managed to score a babe like Temari. How many of your tricks did you manage to pull before you got her into bed?" while pointing to Temari. She laid there, still asleep as if Naruto had no effect on her. Shikamaru's face flushed a shade of pink, thinking how beautiful she looked when she was asleep. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment for him…

"So…was it good last night? How many positions did you guys do and got away with it?"

…Except for Naruto.

"Naruto…" Shikamaru mumbled with a shaky mouth while clenching his shaky fist.

"You're dead!" as he jumped over Temari and landed on Naruto.

"WAAAAAHHHH! What? I was just asking a simple question!"

"Simple my ass!" as he pulled Naruto's hair and began to stretch his face quickly and painfully.

"Does it look like we did something you pervert?" he turned Naruto around and began to stretch his cheeks.

"OWW! Not the face! I need tha-OWWWWW!"

Temari was awoken by the noise that she sat up, "Hey keep the noise level down will y-"

She awoke to find Shikamaru on top of Naruto, strangling his limping body. She just sat there and gazed at the funny scene before laying back down and pulling the covers over her. Shikamaru got off of Naruto and climbed back into bed with Temari, trying to explain.

"Look, it's not what it looks like."

"Hmmm really…from where I was sitting, I interrupted a beautiful love scene." She said sarcastically as she giggled.

Shikamaru pulled the covers and looked at her with a smirk on his face, "Really Temari. After everything we went through, you really think I'd actually fall for a moron like Naruto." As he pointed to Naruto.

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Naruto yelled as he got back on his feet.

Temari glanced over at Naruto and then at Shikamaru. She kept looking at him with a smirk on her face

"Well, I must admit, your tastes went low. I always knew you were gay but I never thought you had such a bad choice in men."

Shikamaru, a bit annoyed, bit his lip, "Really…?"

He then glanced over to Naruto and got off the bed.

"Alright Naruto, shows over." As he grabbed Naruto by the collar of his tank top.

"Aw but it was just getting to the fun part." Naruto whined.

"Yeah well you're pissing me off so unless you want to keep your face, I'd go if I were you as he opened the door and shoved Naruto out.

"Geez, it's not like you guys are busy or anything."

As Shikamaru slowly closed the door, he smirked and said, "Yeah well let's just say the show isn't for little kids."

Naruto understood the joke but before he can run in, Shikamaru slammed the door shut, smashing it in Naruto's face.

"Oww! Shikamaru, you perverted bastard!"

Temari looked at Shikamaru with a bit of confusion.

"What did you tell him?" she said with a giggle.

"Oh well that it's adult time. Kids aren't allowed." He said with a smirk on his face as he walked slowly to Temari's bed.

"Really, then shouldn't you be outside with him?" she said sarcastically.

"Nah, I'm just getting to the best part." He said as he slowly climbed on the bed, on top of Temari.

"The best part? Well, I'm not sure if you're _man_ enough to talk big." She giggled.

"Oh, now I'm not man enough?" Shikamaru said as he leaned in closer. "Well, you weren't complaining back in the forest." As he looked at her with lustful eyes.

Temari's hear began to beat fast and her face flushed pink. She turned away from him with a weak smile on her face, "Q-quit playing around you lazy bum…right now isn't the right time or place to say su-" but before she could finish, Shikamaru pinned her against the wall and implanted a kiss.

After a while, he slowly moved away and looked straight at her, with a lustful grin on his face. "You know, I never got to finish what we started in the forest." Temari tried to fight him off but her body had a mind of its own. Instead of fighting him off, she gripped onto his shoulders.

This kiss was different than the other ones he's stolen from her. This one was deeper, more passionate; she could feel his tongue reach inside and wrap itself around hers. She would sometimes try to pull away to breathe but every time she, he just pulled back in, kissing her even deeper and wrestled with her tongue.

"Ahhh….Shikamaru…I can't-I can't breathe…" she would pant. She felt her lungs would explode if she didn't get any fresh air. She didn't want to stop, she wanted to continue, she didn't want him to let her go

"Then don't breathe…" he said in between their kisses. He slowly moved his right hand from her shoulder to her waist while the other moved up to her head, making sure she didn't pull away. His heart beat fast while his lungs began to hurt. He couldn't breathe either but he didn't want to let her go. He wanted to take her over, not just heart, but body and soul. He wanted to feel her underneath his skin, rub his skin against her soft beautiful pale skin. Passion took over him that he pushed her with his body to where he was laying on top of her. He kept one arm wrapped on her waist while the other still cupped behind her head. His body became hot, he wanted more; wanted her to call out his name until she could breathe no more. He broke the kiss, both panting trying to catch their breath but Shikamaru was impatient; he kissed her cheek and kissed further down until he reached her neck. Both arms wrapped around her waist, he kissed and licked her neck, leaving her his "love marks."

"Shika…" Temari whispered into his ear. She could feel his heat, his passion; making her heart beat crazier than ever. As he licked her sensitive spots, she tightened her grip on his back and shoulders. "Shika…" she whispered as she buried her face in his neck. She didn't want him to stop, she wanted him to keep going. Erase Sasuke's touches from her body and lips. She wanted him to take her completely; body and soul. She had already given him her heart.

"Shikamaru…" she whispered again. Hearing his name, he slowly got up and looked at her. Her face was flushed bright red and a tear flowed from her face. Guilt ran through him that he tightened his grip on the bed sheets beneath her.

"You ok…?" he asked her tenderly.

Temari looked up at him and smiled weakly, "Y-yeah…you just caught me by surprise is all..." she said with a shaky voice. "It's ok, I don't mind…as long as it's you I don't care." As she closed her eyes, more tears flowed down her face. Shikamaru felt more guilt and a throb to his heart; he feared the worst. Feeling guilty that he might have forced himself too much on her, Shikamaru slowly rose up and climbed off the bed and sat down on the chair next to her bedside. Temari looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she placed her hand on his shoulders.

"Nothing…you were right, now isn't a good time, or the right place." He said with a weak smile. Temari slowly climbed out of bed and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned towards his back. "Thank you…" she whispered in his ear as she buried her face in his shoulders. Shikamaru blushed, unable to smile. He felt guilty. He was afraid that he lust for her that he rushed her into something she was too scared of. He slowly placed one hand over one of her hands, "_The hell am I thinking rushing her into something like this? In a place like this? What if someone came in and saw us. Gaara or Kankuro for that matter._" His shoulders began to tense up and he clenched his left fist, feeling angry and hating himself.

"Shikamaru…?" she called out to him. Her voice, her beautiful voice eased him a bit that the tension in his shoulders vanished. He turned to look at her and saw a smile on her face. She embraced him, burying his face in her chest.

"I love you…" was the words that escaped her mouth. The words that set him at ease; that vanquished the uneasiness in his heart. The words he longed to hear from her; the words that would set him free.

He slowly got up and looked at her with a serious tender eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tightly. For the first time, Shikamaru felt that he had something to lose and for that, he didn't want to let her go. He wanted to keep her in his arms; he became selfish, he didn't want to share her with anyone else. He leaned closer to her ear and opened his mouth, ready to tell her his feelings for her…but the words wouldn't come out. They didn't want to come out. In his heart, Shikamaru was still afraid of hurting her. A part of him wanted to let go and save her from a life of heartbreak but how could he save her when she had already fallen in love with him…or he who had already fallen deeper in love with her. Yet, he didn't want to let her go, he wanted this moment to last forever.

"_Let time stand still…just for us. Just for a while…please._"

"So when do you think they're gonna notice we're here?"

Shikamaru and Temari turned to the window and found Naruto, Chouji, Ino and Sakura standing on the window sill just staring.

"You know, you two should go get a room. A hospital isn't the best place for scenes like this." Ino snickered as Shikamaru's face flushed bright red.

"Heh heh yeah seriously you guys. A hospital, think of the poor sick people who'll probably die if they saw you Shikamaru." Naruto snickered.

"Naruto…" Shikamaru slowly pulled away from Temari and was well ready to punch Naruto in the face when he heard the door open. Gaara and Kankuro entered the room, shocked to see Temari out of bed and Shikamaru's hand on her right arm…but the one thing that was bugging Kankuro was the small red mark on Temari's neck. He ran up to the couple, pushing Shikamaru out of the way and pulling Temari close to examine the mark on her neck.

"What the hell is this?" Kankuro cried. He was really pissed.

"Ok Kankuro calm down. It's just a small red mark I got during the mission." Temari explained with a worried smile on her face.

"From the mission? My ass! Gaara and I rescued you both from the forest and that wasn't there when we found you both!" Kankuro quickly turned to Shikamaru with a killer look on his face. He ran up to Shikamaru, grabbed him by his throat and slammed him to the wall, slamming his back hard on the wall, "_Ugh!_" a powerful painful sensation went from Shikamaru's wounds to his back.

"You better explain yourself you pervert and it better be good if you value your life in any degree!" Temari sensing the seriousness of the situation ran up to Kankuro and grabbed his arm that was in the air, ready to strike Shikamaru in his face.

"Kankuro calm down." Temari as she tried to get her younger brother's grip off of Shikamaru. Naruto and the rest of them jumped into the room and tried to free Shikamaru from Kankuro's grip.

"Kankuro, calm down. That is no way to treat our guest and the man who protected our sister." Gaara said in a gentle quiet tone while resting his hand on Kankuro's arm.

Kankuro couldn't disobey Gaara so he loosened his grip on Shikamaru and let him fall to the ground. Temari knelt down to Shikamaru while he clutched his kidney. She wrapped her arm around his head that he could sniff her scent.

After she tenderly soothed Shikamaru to calmness, she turned to face her younger brother with an angry look in her face.

"What the hell Kankuro? Is that how you treat a guest, someone who almost died protecting me?"

"If he valued his life to any degree, then he would know better than to lay his hands on you!" Kankuro defended, "Besides, you're our only sister and we won't allow just any person put their hands on you."

Before she could respond back, Temari felt Shikamaru's hand over her as he assured her to keep quiet. He then looked up to face Kankuro and slowly made his way to his feet continuing to look at Kankuro's angry face.

"The hell are you looking at punk?" Kankuro angrily asked raising his arm up.

Shikamaru turned his head and walked away, out of the room and closing the door on him. Chouji disappeared to look for him, Kankuro was going to follow but Gaara raised his arm across Kankuro and eyed his older brother.

"I know you care for Temari Kankuro. I care for her too. The thought of a man placing his hands on her makes my blood boil. I make no exception for Nara Shikamaru…" as he turned to face Temari. "…but, she is an adult and she's our sister; as such, we have to respect her decisions and wishes, even if it makes us angry."

Kankuro lowered his head and sat down on the chair next to the bed. Gaara then walked up to Temari and gave her a tender look.

"And you…you're our sister. Don't ever forget that. You have every right to be mad at us, especially Kankuro for his treatment towards Nara Shikamaru but try to see it from his view. He's only trying to protect you, I would do the same as well if any man chose to touch you. However, you're our sister, you're an adult and as such, we have to respect your decisions, no matter how angry it makes us. So please don't hold a grudge against Kankuro or myself should any day I lay my hands on Nara or any other man."

Chouji finally caught up to Shikamaru who had made his way outside the hospital and sat down on the roof along with him.

"Geez Shikamaru…brothers huh? I didn't think Kankuro would go nuts like that but then again, brothers tend to be protective of their sisters heh heh." Chouji gave Shikamaru a gentle pat on the back.

Shikamaru just turned his face away and stayed quiet. Chouji had never seen him this upset before, not since Asuma-sensai's passing.

"Do you feel guilty or something Shikamaru?" Chouji asked, leaning towards his best friend. Shikamaru could no longer fight it, a tear began to roll down his face. Chouji was now more shocked, "_Did Kankuro hit him really hard or something…?_"

Shikamaru buried his face in one hand, the tears beginning to flow from his face, unable to control his small sobbing.

"I…I can't do this anymore. If I do something, I'm gonna go insane." Shikamaru let out as his tears flowed.

"What'd you mean buddy?" Chouji asked, now more worried for his best friend.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know what to think of this anymore." His sobbing now getting a little louder. Shikamaru tightened his grip on his knees, the guilt slowly eating at him. He couldn't control it anymore and now he was afraid. Afraid of what he might do…then he felt Chouji nudge him with his elbow.

"I told Ino how I feel…" Chouji said to him.

Shikamaru looked up into his best friend's eyes, shocked that he finally did it. He knew that Chouji had feelings for her and he encouraged to tell her before someone took her away.

"Wh-what did she say?" he asked as he wiped his tears away.

"Well, she was shocked that someone could actually have feelings for her. She was still feeling the hurt from Sasuke I guess I caught her by surprise." Chouji gave a weak laugh.

"So she turned you down?"

"Yes and no actually. She looked at me with a shocked look on her face. I thought she was gonna turn me down or something so I tried to take it back but she did something I didn't expect."

"What?"

"She smiled. For the first time in a month, she smiled for reals. I mean she smiles a lot but that's to hide the pain she's been feeling since the war but it's like this smile was more genuine. It felt real. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and asked me to give her time to think about it." Chouji's face grew wide with a big smile.

Shikamaru just kept eyeing his best friend, glad to see that at least he had a chance at happiness. Here he was, he has a perfect opportunity to have it but it just felt so far away because of his guilt and doubts. He didn't know how to make of it and just wanted to give up.

"You know, this is the first time I've ever seen you worked up for a girl. I remember you would turn down every single girl who came around. Temari must be really special if she takes out the best of you." Chouji pointed out.

"What do you mean the best of me?" Shikamaru asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well, usually you're mellow and keep to yourself, except when you're around me; you tend to be care free. But when you're around her, you just seem more enthusiastic and energetic about everything. You hate to argue with people-girls in particular…" Chouji winked at Shikamaru. "…and you just walk away and point out how troublesome it is to argue but when it comes to Temari, you actually put up a fight which is a surprise to all of us. She's the only girl besides your mom and Ino that you've ever allowed access to your apartment. I don't know how to put this but you seem happier and livelier whenever you're around her." Chouji grinned.

Shikamaru blushed, "_Am I really happy when I'm around her…?_"

"I don't know what's bugging you or what's holding you back but whatever it is, just let it flow into the wind. I can tell that you care for her deeply so I don't see why you're holding back." Chouji pointed out.

Shikamaru lowered his head and all he could think about were Sasuke words…the words that taunted him and filled his heart with doubt and self-loathing.

"So, what happened between you and Sasuke that's filling you with doubt?" Chouji asked leaning back a bit.

Shikamaru looked up and faced his best friend with wide eyes. "_How did he figure it out?_"

"Well, that was a wild guess and since I hit a nerve, I'd like to know what's up." Chouji winked.

Shikamaru lowered his head while leaning his arm on his knee.

"I'm afraid to love her…" he began.

Chouji looked at him with a surprised look on his face, "What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid that I might confuse love with lust. The truth is; I wanna make her happy. She makes me happy and can turn the most tense moments into something funny. I care deeply about her and the thought it self makes me happy and I want to just wrap my arms around her and never let her go. During our fight, Sasuke threatened to rape and torture her and he taunts me like that. I'm afraid that me being with her is just me trying to compete with Sasuke. I want to love her, I want to be with her, I want to protect her. I want to protect her world, her smile, her beauty, everything. But I'm afraid that me trying to protect her is just me trying to get into her pants. We almost lost control of our emotions back there. When I looked at her, she was crying and I've never seen her cry. Guilt ran through me, I'm scared that if I stay, I'll just force her into a situation she doesn't want to be in." Shikamaru said with a sad look on his face as he lowered his head.

"You're one of the smartest shinobis in our village; one of our best strategists but when it comes to love and women you really suck Shikamaru." Chouji joked at Shikamaru.

He then turned to face Shikamaru and poked his forehead, "You're thinking too much of this Shikamaru. I can see what you're trying to say but this isn't just another game of shoji or a competition, this is a battle to protect what's important and what's important to you is Temari. Listen to yourself; you want to protect everything about her. Not because you're competing with Sasuke or because you wanna get into her pants but because you care for her as a human being; she's special to you in another level. Admit it, you look past her flaws and her tough guy act and you see her not just as a Shinobi but as a woman. You can't help but look into her eyes and feel a sense of joy when you see your reflection in her eyes because you know she's feeling the same. She takes your breath away and you can't control your heart beats every time you hear her voice or when she calls your name. I'm pretty sure that's love Shikamaru and you need to get your head straight. Don't confuse love with logic; its two different subjects pal." Chouji winked as he patted Shikamaru on his back.

Shikamaru looked at Chouji with wide eyes; he's never heard Chouji talk like this and they've been best friends since childhood. However, whatever Chouji said was true, he was confusing love with logic and this whole time he's just been running away. One thing for sure, he was afraid to hurt her and felt she could do better. "_A real man never runs from his problems, he faces them head on no matter how troublesome they were…_"

Chouji sensed the doubt in his best friend's heart and joked, "Well, she did say, "_I love you_" so that's gotta tell you something. Unless she's blind like Shiho, I'm pretty sure she meant to say them to you." Chouji winked and then poked Shikamaru's nose, "As for you…you look like a deer lost in headlights or something. Stop trying to push her away; you've gotten this far so why turn back now? He asked jokefully.

Shikamaru smirked and pointed to his friend, "Now since when did you become the love therapist?"

"Heh heh it's not that hard to figure out. You don't think with your head, you feel with your heart. So for once, I'm the genius." Chouji snickered.

*sigh* "I guess…but just for today. After that, I'm the genius." Shikamaru joked.

While both friends sat there and joked, a figure watched them from far. With a tear falling from her eye, Ino watched both her friends and teammates sit there and joke.

"_Chouji…_" as she turned around and walked back inside the hospital; with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

_In case you were wondering what I was thinking...don't ask (I'd rather not explain). Anyway, I was listening to "La Isla Bonita" by Madonna when I was about half way done with this chapter. I think I changed the title about three times before settling on this one "When A Boy Loves A Girl." It just fit._

_-feel free to throw something at me (kunai if you want ('- -)_


	9. Chapter 9: Never Too Late

Chapter 9

Never Too Late

"I hope you know how serious this is? I'm trying to be as lenient and understanding as I can but at the end of my ropes Naruto." Gaara began as he faced Naruto and the rest of his team. Except Shikamaru, he and Temari were still in the hospital. Naruto and his friends, along with both Kankuro were inside Gaara's office facing a much more serious, concerned Gaara.

"I know Gaara. I'm sorry for all the trouble this is been causing you an-" but before Naruto can finish, Kankuro cut him off.

"The hell this has caused a lot of trouble! Two of our shinobis dead and our sister was almost killed! How many more have to die for you to open your eyes. Sasuke isn't gonna change and he's gonna keep going; killing whoever gets in his way!" Kankuro yelled out angrily at Naruto's face.

Chouji stood between Naruto and Kankuro, trying to keep them apart. "I know it went too far Kankuro but don't take it out on Na-"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Kankuro grabbed Chouji by the collar of his shirt. "My sister was almost killed and who knows what else he had planned for her you stu-" before he could finish a small sand wall formed between him and Chouji, making him let go of Chouji.

"Kankuro, I understand your anger but there's no excuse to take it out on Naruto and his friends. Either you learn to calm down and control your anger or leave at once and let me explain the situation."

Kankuro leaned against the wall and cooled down, still a bit angry. Gaara then turned to face Naruto and his friends.

Well, then shall we proceed?"

Naruto nodded but then Sai pointed out, "Kazekage-sama, I can see how hard you're trying to remain calm of this entire situation. What are you _exactly_ planning to do?"

"I can't turn my back on this anymore. We gave Sasuke an opportunity once the war was finally over but he still continues on this path of destruction. He's already killed two shinobis from my village, can you imagine how hard it was for Temari and I to inform their widows and families. Just being at the funerals was harder; watching their children cry. Knowing that they will grow up in a world without their fathers. No one should go through that." Gaara walked towards his desk and sat down, slamming his hand on his desk. Everyone could feel Gaara's anger emit, as if it slowly leaked out.

"I've tried to have enough patience but when I saw my sister unconscious and lying next to Nara, covered in both his blood and hers as well…I've lost whatever tolerance and forgiveness for Sasuke. Naruto, I've brought you and your friends here to my office to give you all an opportunity to convince me otherwise."

Naruto looked into Gaara's eyes; he could see the anger and seriousness of the situation. Gaara had done more than be _forgiving_ towards Sasuke. Naruto could find the right words to convince Gaara to give Sasuke another chance because he knew in his heart that what Sasuke had done was unforgivable. He attacked Shikamaru, someone who had nothing to do with their conflict. The pain in Chouji's eyes when he saw his best friend covered in blood and dying in front of him was still fresh in Naruto's mind. Sasuke had also attacked and almost killed Temari-hime, Suna's Ambassador and both Gaara's and Kankuro's older sister. Naruto didn't have any siblings or a family of his own but the thought of losing his closest friends scared him so in a way, he could see how painful it must be for Gaara and Kankuro to lose their sister.

Naruto lowered his head and shed a tear; understanding that there was nothing he could say or do that could justify Sasuke's actions.

"There's nothing I can say to justify Sasuke's actions. I don't have siblings to feel the pain of almost losing a family…" as he raised his head to face Gaara. "Sasuke attacked and almost killed Temari and who knows what else he had in mind. Not only that…" Naruto paused and turned to face Chouji. "He almost killed Shikamaru too…" Naruto could see the pain on Chouji's face, it was unbearable so Naruto turned back to face Gaara. "Someone he had no business or issues with. He didn't just attack Shikamaru, he tortured him both physically and mentally to the point where he almost killed him. I can't imagine the pain Shikamaru went through while he was defending himself. He's lucky Temari-hime found him on time or else whose knows what could've happened to him." Naruto lowered his head.

There was a silence; Naruto continued to eye the floor while Chouji sniffled a little. The image of Shikamaru covered in blood and almost dying in front of him was still there. He couldn't help but remember yesterday when Kankuro, Gaara and a team of Sand Shinobi arrived to Suna with an unconscious Temari and a half dead Shikamaru…

"_We need doctors here and fast! We have two injured shinobis!" Kankuro yelled as he entered the hospital._

_Chouji jolted up and looked to see what was going on. He saw Gaara clutching on to Temari's unconscious body but he couldn't make out who Kankuro was carrying on his back. His hair was dark chocolate brown and it covered his face. Whatever little he could make out of the guy's face was covered in blood. His entire body was covered in blood. If Gaara arrived with Temari then the person on Kankuro's back could only be…_

"_SHIKAMARU!" Chouji looked and saw Ino standing next to Kankuro, she had just stepped out of her room and the first thing she saw was Shikamaru's half dead body being carried by Kankuro._

"_HEY, WE NEED A DOCTOR HERE FAST! HURRY UP!" Kankuro yelled again as he ran towards Chouji._

_When the doctors did arrive, Chouji helped Kankuro gently lay Shikamaru on the bed. Once he laid him down, Chouji was horrified once he got a better look at Shikamaru's face. His face was covered in blood and from what it looks like; he had some slight burns on his face. His hair wasn't in the usual ponytail but loose and spread on the entire bed and parts of it covered his face. His vest was no longer green but a darker shade due to the burns and the blood all over his body. Chouji was trembling…he couldn't believe what he was seeing and it made him sick to his stomach. Chouji's legs became weak that he slowly backed up to the wall and leaned back; slowly collapsing from his weak legs._

"_How is it?" Kankuro asked_

"_From what it looks like, he needs emergency care and fast. From the look of his wounds, I doubt he'll actually survive."_

_Upon hearing this Chouji couldn't fight his tears and let out a small sob as the doctors rushed Shikamaru behind closed doors. Ino walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him to comfort him._

"_He'll be fine Chouji. Just don't lose hope and have faith that he'll pull through."_

_Chouji's sobbing got louder and louder until he lost controlled and cried hard. He didn't want to lose his best friend. "Not Shikamaru, please, not my best friend…" Chouji told himself_

"Speaking of Nara and Temari, what is their relationship?" Kankuro suddenly asked, bringing Chouji back to focus.

Naruto and everyone else from Konoha were stunned with silence. They didn't know exactly how to answer that because to be honest, they didn't even what was going on between them both. They saw them kiss and have a moment to themselves and while it looked like there was more than just _friendship_ between them; it wasn't there place to say.

"We don-" Ino slowly began but was interrupted by Chouji.

"It's not our place to say. Shikamaru's our friend but we don't know the full details of what's going on between them. I would say to ask them but…" Chouji turned towards Kankuro. "…but I'm not sure how you'll take it."

"Now that I think about, didn't you come back with him and walk him back to his room after he stepped out? What did he tell you?" Kankuro asked with anger in his voice.

"I-I…I can't…" Chouji couldn't find the right words to tell Kankuro that whatever they talked about on the roof was between them without offending him.

"_I'm afraid to love her…I want to protect everything about her but I'm scared that she might need to be protected from me…_" Shikamaru's words still echoed in Chouji's mind.

Gaara stood up and placed his hand on Kankuro's shoulder.

"It's not their place to say Kankuro. Akimichi and Nara are best friends; whatever they spoke about is none of our business."

"Not when it's about Temari…he better start telling us wh-"

"Again Kankuro, whatever they spoke about is none of our business. We're not going to just pry on their privacy. Eventually, both Temari and Nara will tell us what's going on of their own accord. Until then, we have more important matters to deal with." Gaara eyed his older brother with a serious look as if telling him to sit down.

"Here are both your clothes now. Now don't move around so much, otherwise you'll reopen your wounds, understand Nara, Shikamaru?" The nurse explained as she handed Temari her clothes. She was checked out after Shikamaru changed into some spare clothes he had in his pack. He stood next to Temari while they were checking her out and handing her clothes. Once Temari got her clothes back, the both walked out of the hospital, with an awkward silence in the air.

"_Ok…so I told him how I felt. So now what? He hasn't said anything to me since he came back. I wonder what's on his mind._" Temari asked herself while she walked behind him, looking at him. It hurt so much that her heart felt heavy. She didn't know what was wrong with him. She was afraid; she was afraid that the whole time he was messing with her and all those moments that made her heart beat like crazy were just in the heat of the moment. It hurt her so bad that she began to cry. This silence was killing and she was so caught up in her thoughts, she wasn't paying attention and she almost tripped. Luckily Shikamaru sensed this and caught her; breaking her fall.

"We've only been checked out not too long ago and you're already gonna get hurt." He said with a serious look on his face. Temari blushed and simply pulled away quickly; hiding her tears and heartache. "_If only he could see how hard he's made it for me…_" as she quietly wiped her tears away.

Because she walked behind Shikamaru, she couldn't see the hurt and confusion in his face.

_*sigh* "What am I thinking? I thought I finally settled with issue thanks to Chouji but…_" Shikamaru paused in his thought, remembering Kankuro's aggressiveness towards him when he discovered his arm on Temari's shoulder and his _love mark_ that he left on her neck two days ago. "_Just when I finally got this figured out, why does something have to come up and ruin it? Women are so troublesome sometimes…_" Shikamaru turned back and faced Temari, who wasn't paying attention. He turned back around, trying to avoid looking at her. "_Why can't I stop? Why do I feel so miserable?_" he asked himself.

When they finally reached Temari's and her brothers' home, she walked up ahead only to be stopped by the stairs. She wasn't as badly injured as Shikamaru but her legs were still sore and weak. She sighed, preparing to climb the stairs when she felt someone sweep her off her feet. Shikamaru came from behind and threw her in his arms, carrying her like if she was his newly wedded bride.

"Shika…?" she began but Shikamaru cut her off.

"There's no point in you going up the stairs with your weak legs." Shikamaru said dryly.

By this time, Temari was already annoyed and she could no longer take the heartache that she pushed herself out of his arms.

"I can walk myself thank you!" She snapped at him.

"Now what's your problem?" he asked her annoyingly.

"You're my problem that's what!" she snapped at him again.

"I'm tired of this silence treatment! Ever since you came back with Chouji, you've been avoiding me! If you're not avoiding me, you won't say a word to me! You won't even say a word to me!" She finally let out, her tears began to flow.

"Does it have to do with what I said that morning?" she looked at him with hurt and anger in her eyes.

Shikamaru looked at her, emotionless. As if her words had no effect on her. He turned his face away, avoiding eye contact with her. This only hurt her and made her angrier.

"So I get it now. Everything we went through in the forest and our stay in at the hospital; did it matter to you? All those kisses we shared, the way you held me in your arms, the way you made me blush and make me crazy; was that just an act?"

Shikamaru still eyed the wall, trying to avoid eye contact with her.

Temari by now had enough. Her tears came out, she couldn't hide her anger and hurt. It hurt and she was sick of it. "I guess you're no better than Sasuke…"

Before she could think, Temari felt someone pin her to the wall behind her. She looked up and saw Shikamaru's angry face.

"Don't you…dare compare me to that piece of shit of a human being…" he said darkly. His eyes were no longer the same playful person she knew; they were dark and horrifying. Shikamaru clenched his fist, slamming it against the wall, sending a shiver down her spine. She's never seen him like this and it scared her.

"You're not my mother and you're not my girlfriend so you have no right to compare me to trash like him. So shut the fuck off! Got it?" he pulled himself away and slowly began to walk up the stairs when he turned around and looked at her. "If you have a problem with me carry you up the stairs then carry your own ass up! I'm done dealing with your bullshit!"

"What the hell is your problem Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru turned around and saw an angry Ino run up towards a frozen Temari who slowly collapsed and buried her face in her knees. Ino and Sakura both knelt with her and tried to comfort her but Temari couldn't stop crying.

"Is that how you treat her Shikamaru? After what you both just went through, you're just gonna leave her here?" Sakura looked up at Shikamaru with a death glare.

"She doesn't want me to carry her. I don't feel like putting up with her so I'm not gonna bother so piss off!" he replied back as he walked up the stairs.

Chouji just stood there and watched his best friend go up the stairs. He then faced the girls and walked up to them. It urked him to watch Temari cry because of Shikamaru's remarks. He slowly and carefully picked her up and began to walk up the stairs.

"No…it's ok Chouji, I can do it. Don't worry about me." Temari said with a weak smile as she wiped her tears.

"You're legs are still sore and a little weak, it's the least I can do." Chouji told her with a smile on his face.

Looking at Chouji's smile brought a sense of comfort to her; but it didn't stop her tears from coming. Not only was she in physically pain, but her heart hurt as if someone stabbed through it. As Chouji made his way up the stairs, Temari cried harder and harder in his arms; while Chouji's anger slowly pent up. He was angry at his best friend. How could just do that to her after what they talked about. It pissed him off and he couldn't stand to see her like this. Ino and Sakura followed as well and when they finally reached Temari's room, Ino and Sakura gently led her inside. Sakura walked in with her while Ino stayed outside with Chouji.

"I don't know what's Shikamaru's problem but whatever is bugging him, I hope you can get it out of him. This is inexcusable and he went too far. He's lucky I have to stay with her so I can check on her because if I ever see him, I'll give him more than what he deserves and that's a promise." She looked at Chouji with anger on her face. She was furious, angry at Shikamaru on his treatment towards Temari.

"Whatever's up his ass, he better let it out soon or else I'll kick him so hard, he'll be gagging on my shoe from now till his next birthday." Ino said with a threatening look on her face. She lowered her head as she heard Temari sob and sniffle, it was painful to hear. Chouji looked at her and hugged her.

"You should go in there and help her out. I'm kinda useless since I'm a guy." He joked with a weak smile on his face. Ino agreed, kissed him on the cheek and walked in while slowly closing the door. When the door finally closed, Chouji slowly walked away, rubbing his cheek while blushing. He was in heaven.

_Meanwhile, the idiot…_

Shikamaru slowly closed the door after Chouji walked away from Temari's door. He collapsed under the pressure of his legs but didn't know what hurt more; his wounds or his heart.

"_Mendokusai…why is it so hard. I thought that if I push her away I can save her the heartache of dealing with me and maybe her relationship with her brothers won't be jeopardized."_

Shikamaru clenched his fist, unable to fight his tears. "_I thought this was gonna be easier but why…" _he leaned forward and buried his face in his knees.

"_Why does it hurt this much…?_" as he clenched his fist harder.

He got back up and threw himself on the bed all the while thinking about Temari; remembering her smile, her eyes and how her voice soothed him to sleep. He wanted to just run to her room and tell her how he really felt but then he remembered Kankuro's words to him after he came back from the roof…

_Chouji slowly walked Shikamaru back to his room, making sure he didn't pass out from his wounds. When they got to his room, Kankuro was standing there, waiting for them to come back. Chouji wanted to just grab Shikamaru and take him somewhere else but Shikamaru ushered his best friend that it was going to be ok and that it's better he get this over with._

_With Chouji gone, Shikamaru closed the door behind him and faced Kankuro._

"_Look I know you're not here to have a nice chat so just get it over with; I'm not in the mood to deal with your bullshit."_

"_Fine then, I'll just get to the point…" Kankuro began. He leaned back on the wall while Shikamaru stood in the middle of the room; with a serious face, he knew what was going to happen._

"_First off, what's going on between you and my sister?" Kankuro asked with a glare in his eyes._

_Shikamaru stood silent keeping his eye on Kankuro. As much as he wanted to tell him off, he was Temari's younger brother and as such, he had a right to ask. It was his sister and even though Shikamaru was an only child, he could see just how much Kankuro cared for Temari, even though this was the wrong way. One wrong word could mess up her relationship with her brothers as well as his. He knew Kankuro could take his life or torture him if he told him how serious they were getting; he wasn't even sure how to explain it or was sure if he should. He lowered his head and stared at the ground._

"_I know you care about Temari, you have every right to ask me what our relationship but…" Shikamaru began as he raised his head and faced Kankuro._

"_But…?" Kankuro asked with an annoyed tone in his voice._

"_But at the same time I can't say what's going on between us. I know it's wrong to keep it from you and make me look bad but at the same time I want to treasure whatever she and I have. Even if it makes you hate me more than you already do." Shikamaru continued to look at Kankuro while clenching his fist, trying to suppress whatever anger he was feeling._

"_So what you're telling me that's there's something between both of you? Explain to me in detail what is the level of your relationship or did I hear wrong?" Kankuro continued to eye Shikamaru with a glare in his eye. Shikamaru can tell that Kankuro's patience was grown thin, knowing that if he answered honestly and told him that he loved Temari, it could mean trouble. No, he didn't want to cause trouble for Temari or for himself. "Mendokusai…" Shikamaru thought to himself._

"_There's nothing to say…just get to your point so I can rest for a while." Shikamaru bit his lip and replied with an angry tone in his voice._

"_Fine then, I will." Kankuro slowly walked up to Shikamaru and placed his hand on his shoulder._

"_Temari is my older sister and that of Gaara, the Kazekage of this village. Not only that, our father was also Kazekage. She's also the Ambassador of Suna…"_

"_Your point Kankuro?" Shikamaru asked annoyed at what Kankuro was trying to say._

"_My point is, she's too good for you. You really think that I'm gonna allow my sister to be with some lazy slack off like you. You may be a Jounin and one of the smartest Shinobi from Konoha but in my eyes, you'll never be good enough for Temari get it?" _

_Kankuro pushed Shikamaru to the wall and pinned him there, glaring at him even more. "I'm feeling really generous today Nara so I'm willing to cut you a deal." He smirked._

_Shikamaru glared at Kankuro, "You bastard…" he thought to himself while his back ached from being pushed to the wall._

"_If you really treasure your relationship with her like you say you do, you'd best stay away from her. From now on, you'll act like the Jounin you're supposed to and carry on your mission professionally." Kankuro finally let go of Shikamaru, causing to collapse and catch his breath._

"_A-And if I don't…?" Shikamaru gripped his throat and continued to catch his breath._

"_Let's just say I can ruin your whole career as a Shinobi and make sure you never step foot in Suna ever again. I'll make sure you never see or touch my sister again."_

_With that, Kankuro walked out and closed the door behind him, leaving Shikamaru to sit there, stunned._

Reminded of this, Shikamaru rolled over and laid on his back and painful sting went through his entire body…his wounds were almost healed but some they still hurt. However, his chest hurt more; from the heartache.

"_So either way, in the end, I lose this battle Chouji. No matter what I decide, I lose what's important to me…_"

Shikamaru smirked as he covered his eyes with one hand; allowing one tear to escape from his eyes.

"_I guess I'm not as strong as I thought I was…Mendokusai."_

Shikamaru continued to lay there, closing his eyes and drifting to sleep. Dreaming of her…the only place in this world he can have her…

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Sorry to all Kankuro fans but this was what I could come up with to give Shikamaru a more difficult time. Besides the suspense from Sasuke but I thought I'd throw more challenges down Shikamaru's way. I'm being cruel but some of the best stories have suspense (not saying mine's is…I'm still a noob). Don't worry, I'll try to be a bit nicer to Shikamaru but I didn't want to keep portraying him as the lazy oaf that he is. He's actually more mature for someone his age so I thought of putting him in real life situations that'll test his character and show his maturity level…tho I'm a bit cruel :l<em>

_Well as you can tell, I was actually listening to "Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace…ok, this whole naming my chapters based on songs I hear is really…yeah, I have no idea how to explain it but this title did fit and it kinda sends a clue about what the next chapter is gonna be about. I can already say that the next chapter is actually gonna be a bit more interesting._


	10. Chapter 10: Just a Kiss Goodnight…

Chapter 10

Just a Kiss Goodnight…

Temari sat up on her bed, her eyes red from all the crying. She turned and faced both Ino and Sakura and threw them a weak smile, "Don't worry about me, this is nothing…"

Both Ino and Sakura looked at each other, both worried about Temari.

"Temari-hime, it's alright if you don't want to talk to us about this but please don't hold it in to the point where you're going to explode." Ino advised.

"Don't worry, I'm a strong woman, I can hold my own…besides, I'm a kunoichi, missions were harder…much, much harder than…" but she couldn't. She couldn't brush off her hurt; the harder she tried, the more painful it became for her and the more painful, the heavier her tears flowed. She thought she let it out but it continued to come out. She sobbed and buried her face in her knees. The deeper she buried, the harder and louder she cried. It was unbearable for both Ino and Sakura to watch her suffer so they both embraced her and comforted her.

"It's ok, just let it out…" Sakura advised.

Temari calmed down a little and wiped her tears while facing both girls.

"You know…" she began with a weak smile on her face. "He's my first kiss…he's the first man I've ever loved. So this is what it feels like to be in love." She weakly joked. "They say love is supposed to set you free and make you feel like the happiest person on earth…yet, why am I so miserable. Why can't I stop crying…?" Temari rubbed her forehead and let out a small sob.

She threw herself on her bed and laid on her side, crying harder into her pillow. It hurt so much she couldn't bear it. She would've much rather have died in the forest than deal with this. After a while, she cried herself to sleep, too tired from the walk to the hospital. Ino pulled the cover and gently laid it on Temari's sleeping figure. Both kunoichi's walked quietly to the door and slowly closed it behind them.

"I just received a report this morning that Sasuke was seen in the desert about five miles outside the village…do you know what this means?" Gaara began as he faced Naruto along with Sai and Chouji.

"Yeah…" Naruto replied.

"I've already given you the opportunity to convince me not to kill him and you've failed to do so. As such, I will kill Sasuke by my own hand." Gaara explained while clenching his fist. "However, you seem to understand what's going on so I'm giving you an opportunity to go yourselves and take care of him. Either he is captured and brought to justice or I will have no choice Naruto."

Naruto nodded in agreement; knowing that the only way to end all the suffering is to kill Sasuke.

_**Creak…**_

Everyone paused and turned around to face the door. Shikamaru had entered the room, confused on what's going on.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked dryly.

"Perfect timing Nara, you are to go with Naruto, Sai and Akimichi into the desert and capture Sasuke. Since you are the original Jounin assigned to this mission by Lady Fifth, you are in charge of this assignment. I've already briefed them on what they have to do so I'll just cut it short…" Gaara began before Shikamaru cut in.

"So basically bring him to justice and if he refuses, we'll have to kill him." He pointed out as he stood next to Naruto.

"Correct…it shouldn't be too hard after what he's done to you." Gaara nodded.

"I really don't care what he's done to me. I'm only agreeing to this because it's part of my job and I am in charge." He shrugged.

"Very well, you all will leave tonight. Leave Haruno and Yamanaka here. I've already assigned Kankuro to go with you as your guide so don't do anything rash, is that clear." Gaara ordered.

"Yes sir, Kazekage-sama." Shikamaru responded, standing tall with serious eyes. Naruto, Chouji and Sai were shocked in how serious Shikamaru was. Never have they seen him take his job or orders so serious. Chouji looked onwards at his best friend, knowing something was up.

"Very well, if you have no more to say, be prepared in one hour. We'll meet on the roof. Until then, you're all dismissed." Gaara opened the door and allowed them to all leave.

As Shikamaru made his way to his room, Naruto ran up behind him, put his hand on his shoulder and turned him around. Shikamaru got annoyed and eyed the blue eyed Shinobi with a glare. "What do you want?" Shikamaru asked with a small hint of anger in his tone.

"I may not know you as well as Chouji but even I can tell something's up your ass so whatever's bugging you, just let it out." Naruto said seriously.

"There's nothing going on and if there was, it's none of your business." Shikamaru snapped as he smacked Naruto's hand and turned to leave.

"I heard what you did to Temari…" Naruto began. Shikamaru stopped dead and turned to face Naruto. "So? It's none of your business anyway."

"It's none of my business but even I know that the real Shikamaru would never treat a girl like that. So spill, what happened between you two? Back in the hospital, you were both happy and lovely dovey like a couple in love and now this? Something's not right Shikamaru and it's better to let it out, otherwise it's gonna effect the outcome of the mission."

"And since when did you become so concerned about my private affairs. I don't need to explain anything to you, so kindly piss off and get your ass ready for the mis-"

_**SMACK!**_

Naruto, Chouji and Sai were all shocked as they watched Ino turn Shikamaru around to face her and slapped him as hard as she could. Her face flowing with tears of anger, she raised her other hand to slap him again but Chouji ran to her and grabbed her hand in midair.

"You stupid miserable piece of shit!" she yelled as Chouji picked her up and tried to hold her back from Shikamaru.

Shikamaru, still in shocked composed himself again and stroked his swollen cheek. He turned to face her, more annoyed and anger than ever. "_Great, everyone's on my back…_"

"What's your problem now Ino?" Shikamaru demanded angrily.

"You're the problem. I don't know what's been eating at you but that's no excuse to take it out on Temari. You were both just checked out of the hospital and this is the first thing you do? What the hell happened to make you treat her so coldly? Ever since you and Chouji came back from the roof, you've been trying to avoid all contact with her and that's not fair to her. She didn't do anything to deserve this treatment. I may not know what's going on between you both but I can straight out tell that there's more than friendship involved. If this is how you treat the person you care for the most, I wonder how you treat your enemies?" Ino continued to struggle against Chouji, "Let me go Chouji, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!" She ordered, unable to control her tears.

Chouji, still held on to her, trying harder to keep her back. "No Ino…just calm down."

"I don't have time for any of your fucking bullshit Ino. Right now, we have to prepare for our next mission so if you're done preaching to me, get the hell out of my way!" Shikamaru yelled at her coldly with dark eyes. Ino stopped struggling and looked into Shikamaru's eyes. She's never seen him so cold and dark before. She wasn't the only one, Chouji, Naruto, Sai and Sakura couldn't believe it. They could never imagine Shikamaru so angry in his life. He was always so carefree and lazy that this new side of him scared them.

Shikamaru walked past Ino and Chouji and slammed the door behind him. Once he could hear their footsteps fade, he leaned against the door, letting out a huge sigh. A single tear escaped his eyes; all he could think about was Temari and how much she was suffering, he couldn't imagine the pain she was experiencing. Kankuro's words and Sasuke's taunted him; having so much effect on him, he collapsed and let out a small sob.

"I'm sorry Temari…I'm sorry Temari…" he muttered to himself unable to control his sobbing.

"_This is the only way Temari…I may not have you but this is the only way I can stay by your side. Even if you meet someone new and forget me…I'll be happy and endure the pain as long as I get to see your smile…_" Shikamaru buried his face inside his knees, clenching his fists even harder. The pain he was enduring was more painful than any physical pain he's ever experienced.

Unknown to him, Chouji was still outside his door and could faintly hear Shikamaru's sobbing and muttering. Chouji couldn't understand what was causing Shikamaru so much heartache but one thing he knew, something or _someone _was trying to keep him and Temari separated.

Everyone met up on the roof of Gaara's house; except for Shikamaru who was packing his weapons. He tied his ponytail half way since he felt too lazy to tie it all the way. He then stepped out of his room and noticed Chouji standing there, looking at him with a serious look on his face.

"Are you here to lecture me or wait for me?" Shikamaru snapped.

"We've been best friends since we were kids Shikamaru so before we head off on this mission, just tell me what's going on. You were fine when we came back from the roof right up until you had a talk with Kankuro. I'm not as smart as you but I can tell something happened between you two." Chouji told him, concerned and worried about his well-being.

Shikamaru lowered his head and turned away from Chouji, digging his hands into his pockets. "Don't worry about it Chouji. It doesn't matter." He said calmly.

"Don't give me that bullshit Shikamaru…" Chouji grabbed him, making Shikamaru raise his head and face his best friend. "I heard you sobbing and muttering Temari's name after Ino and them left so you might as well tell me what's wrong before I get violent on you." Chouji told him in a serious tone.

As if Chouji's words had an effect on him, Shikamaru lowered his head and replied, "Kankuro…" he began

"Kankuro threatened me. Told me that if I don't stay away from her, he'll make sure I never see her or talk to her ever again…and I don't just mean keeping her from stepping foot in Konoha ever again." Shikamaru continued weakly.

"That's not right! Have you told Gaara-sama?" Chouji asked.

"No, and I have no intentions of doing so."

"Why not? Kankuro's outta place, threatening you like this. If Kankuro's the only reason you're keeping your distance then you have to say something instead of keeping your mouth shut! Say something!"

"I can't…" Shikamaru lowered his head more, trying to hide the pain in his face.

"Why not? It's clear you love her and she loves you as well so why can't you Shikamaru?" Chouji grabbed both of Shikamaru's shoulders and began to shake him.

"It's because I love her that I can't say anything…" Shikamaru began.

Chouji was more confused and let him go. "What do you mean _it's because you love her_?"

Shikamaru let out a deep sigh and looked at Chouji. "She's the older sister of the Kazekage and the daughter of the previous Kazekage. She's also the Ambassador to Suna…a princess in her own land." Shikamaru explained with a weak smile.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything Chouji…"

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Kankuro was right; she's too good for a lazy oaf like me. She deserves better; someone better than some Jounin from Konoha. Look at what I just did, I made her cry and broke her heart. I'm a useless boyfriend, if I ever was her boyfriend to begin with. I can't make her happy Chouji and for that, I'm stepping back and pushing her away, even if it means push-"

_**SMACK!**_

Shikamaru fell back from the force from Chouji's punch. Once he regained his composure, he looked at Chouji, with a shocked look on his face.

"Don't ever downplay yourself like that! You're the only one whose made her happy so far. I don't know her as well as you or her brothers do but I can tell how much she cares for you! Yeah she's a bit violent and headstrong but she loves you and shows her gentle side only to you. When I carried her up these stairs, she buried her face in my arms and cried so hard. You did more than just break her heart. I can't put my finger on it but I can tell. Stop hurting her and _yourself_! If you keep on like this, you're going to destroy yourself. You can say that you're fine and dandy with seeing her happy with someone else as long as she's happy but you know damn well that mentally you can't handle the thought of someone holding her, making her laugh and kissing her like you did! Stop doing this to yourself buddy but most of all, stop doing this to her. You'll only destroy yourself and her!"

Shikamaru ran to Chouji and hugged him. He buried his face in his best friend's shoulders and let out a small sob. In his heart, he knew Chouji was right; he was _not_ ok with the thought of some other guy putting his hands on Temari. The thought of someone else wrapping their arms around her, kissing those soft lips he felt with his own made his blood boil. He wanted to be the man that was allowed access to her lips; the one that can only see her soft side, the only one that can feel the softness of her skin. Only he can protect her…only he could love her right.

Shikamaru broke out of the embrace, wiping his tears from his face he faced Chouji with a smile. "Heh that's the second time you've cheered me up. Maybe you should be a therapist instead of a Shinobi." Shikamaru weakly.

Chouji patted him on his back and said, "Well, now that's been taken care of, we still have one more thing to fix before we leave." Chouji winked at his best friend; Shikamaru just stared at him with wide eyes.

A few seconds later, Shikamaru found himself in front of Temari's door. He looked at Chouji, who nodded at him as if giving him permission to enter. Shikamaru slowly opened the door and found Temari, asleep on her side, her face still showing evidence that she had cried herself to sleep. Shikamaru turned to look at Chouji but Chouji had stepped out and closed the door behind. Shikamaru then turned and faced Temari, still asleep. He slowly walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. She still remained asleep, his movements had no effect on her. Shikamaru gently pushed her hair back from her face and gently stroked her face; the way her skin felt sent a shiver throughout his body. He wanted to hold her but he kept himself, knowing he didn't deserve the right to do so. He turned away, he couldn't stand to see her; the hurt still there on her face but he still faced her, sad and heartbroken. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. As if awoken from a spell, Temari's eyes fluttered open; she sat up and found Shikamaru sitting next to her on her bed. His face was pale and his eyes were swollen as if he were crying as well. Temari looked at him, too shocked for words.

"Shikamaru…why are you here?" she asked, a bit of anger in her tone. She noticed that he was wearing his green vest, dressed and ready as if he were going on a mission. "Why are you wearing your vest?" she asked, though this time with a concerned tone.

"Well…" he began. "Let's just say that Sasuke was found not too far from Suna so let's just say Gaara has assigned me in charge of the mission. Naruto, Sai, Chouji, Kankuro and I are to head to the desert and see if we can capture him." He finished with a weak smile.

Temari's heart sank. _They were going after Sasuke…_she paused for a moment and then raised her head. "I'll go too!" as she tried to get up but Shikamaru grabbed her from her wrist and pulled back into bed.

"No, Gaara instructed that you girls stay here and rest. We're going to handle this." He told her gently.

"The hell I am! This is important and serious! I almost beat him once so I'm willing to…"

"And you were almost killed in the process. Plus, your legs are still sore. It's better if you stay here."

"Give me one good reason why I should stay here. I mean, why am I even talking to you? After the way you've been treating me this whole time, I don't need to explain anything to you so get out of my way Nara!"

Shikamaru grabbed her again and kept her down. Now she was mad; angry at how now he was acting as if he cared after what he put her through. She struggled against his grip and began pounding his chest with her free hand.

"Let me go!"

"I'm not letting go."

"Let go!"

"You're injured. Stay here and get better."

"Now you care about me! Well it's too late for that! I don't care anymore Shikamaru! I hate you! I hate you so much that the sight of you makes me sick!"

Temari continued to struggle against his grip, fighting to keep her tears from falling. She wasn't going to cry anymore, she was tired of it. She hated it; most of all, she hated him. The person who broke her heart and caused so much pain. She continued to pound her fist into his chest until he grabbed that hand too. Her tears began to flow, she wrestled to try to break free but the harder she tried, the harder his grip got. She struggled until she could no more; she let it all out.

Her tears and frustration just poured out, "I HATE YOU!" she cried out "I wish you were-" but before she could finish, she felt him wrap his arms around her tightly. She calmed down and sat there, frozen and confused. Her heart beat like crazy and her face flushed pink.

"Shikamaru…what's going on?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"I don't want to lose you like I almost did…" he began as he tightened his embrace on her. Temari just stared into the ceiling; mesmerized by his words. None of it made sense to her.

"What do you mean by losing me…?"

"I almost lost you when we were attacked by Sasuke and then I almost lost you again because I'm such an idiot. I don't deserve your forgiveness or anything you have to offer me. I thought I would be fine if we stay friends but now I know…" he slowly pulled her away and looked at her with a tender look. "I can't live with just friends. I want to be more. I want to be the only man you show your soft and tender side too. The only one that makes you smile; the only who can wrap his arms around you. I won't allow any other man touch you; I won't let anyone other man have you. I know you're still mad at me and you have every right but because you give my life more meaning, I'm willing to go through hell and back for you. Anything to see you smile and make you happy."

Temari continued to look at him. His eyes were so sad; she could see the heartache in his face. She finally understood how much he was suffering; as much as she was. She jumped on him, wrapping her arms around him; burying her face in his shoulders and let out a small sob. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her; he didn't want to let her go. He wanted this moment to last forever; so they just stayed there. She caught his scent, _mint_ while he buried his face in her hair, catching her scent, _vanilla_. Their moment was interrupted by a small knock on the door.

"Hey, Shikamaru, it's almost time to head off. Hurry up with whatever you gotta say before Gaara gets mad at us." Chouji warned on the other side of the door.

Shikamaru slowly pulled away, cursing at the limited time they had. He slowly got up until Temari grabbed his hand and stood up next to him with a worried look on her face. Her hands were shaking; not from the cold, but from the fear that if he goes, she might never see him. She could stop thinking about the thought of seeing him again and it hurt her even more that she lowered her head.

Shikamaru looked at her with tender smile and kissed her forehead. She looked up as he wrapped his arms around her again. As he pulled her face closer to his, he assured her, "Don't worry. I'll be back. I promise." She gazed at him as she smiled, looking at him with her eyes; the same eyes that made his heart melt. "Promise me you'll wait for me…" She nodded, assuring him that she will. "I'll stay up and wait for you. I don't care for how long. I want your face to be the last thing I see before I go to sleep." She said with a tear streaming from her face.

He cupped her face with his hands and implanted a kiss on her lips. This kiss was different from them all. It was more than just deep and passionate; this one went far beyond any desires they both had, this one said, "I love you" without the use of words.

Once they broke the kiss, he embraced her again and held on to her tightly. "Sorry but a kiss goodnight is all I can offer you as a promise that I'll come back to you." He whispered into her ear. She looked into his eyes and saw her reflection, making her happy as she snuggled against his chest.

"It's alright; I'm ok with just a kiss goodnight…" she assured to him.

With that, Shikamaru slowly pulled away, still holding on to her hand. He opened the door to find Chouji waiting for him. He turned to face Temari, smiling at her tenderly. As he walked away, their hands slid apart and she just stood there as she watched him close the door behind him and disappear.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Ok, I know I promised someone I wouldn't add too many tears or drama but I just could just send Shikamaru off without making up with her so I had to add a bit of tears and heart break. Poor Shikamaru, now he'll have to deal with Kankuro once he comes back…well, <strong>if<strong> he comes back [yeah, I'm not about to spoil it for you guys ;]_

_I'm a fan of country music and I was listening to my favorite love song by one of my favorite country bands when I typed up that last bit. If any of you haven't guessed it, I was listening to "Just A Kiss" by Lady Antebellum. I was gonna put some of the lyrics at the end to sum up what both Temari and Shikamaru were feeling in that moment but I decided against._


	11. Chapter 11: Our Love's the Only Truth

Our Love's the Only Truth

Shikamaru and Chouji made their way to the roof where they were greeted by an impatient Kankuro. "What took you guys so long? Don't you understand how serious this miss-?" but was cut off by Gaara who raised his hand, as if signaling him to be quiet.

"Well, now that you're here, I can begin the briefing…" Gaara began as Shikamaru made his way to his position in the front alongside of Kankuro while Chouji made his way next to Naruto.

"Your orders are simple; bring Sasuke back here to Suna where he will be brought back to justice for his crimes against Suna and Leaf." As he glanced to Naruto.

"However…" he paused. "Should he prove to be too stubborn and unable to capture; Shikamaru…!" Gaara turned from Naruto and glanced at Shikamaru. "Since you are the Jounin in charge of this mission, you have my permission to kill Sasuke if it comes to that point."

"Sir; with all due respect but have you spoken to Naruto about this?" Shikamaru asked as he turned and glanced back at Naruto. He was shocked to see the look in Naruto's face; it wasn't a somber sad face but a face of determination, as if he knew that Gaara was going to grant permission to kill Sasuke."

"Be at ease Nara, I've talked to your entire team and briefed them of the situation while you were in the hospital." Gaara responded with a somber tone in his voice.

"_Well that makes it simpler._" Shikamaru thought to himself, rather annoyed.

"Kankuro will be the guide through the desert so be sure to stick together. Now, you all know what to do; so get going."

"Sir!" With that, they all leaped and disappeared into the night.

Temari sat next to her window and watched as Shikamaru and them leap off the roof and headed straight into the desert. As she looked, she noticed Shikamaru turned to face her while he ran; he winked at her with a smirk on his face, assuring her that he'll be back. With this new comfort, she leaned back on her window sill with a smile on her face.

"_He'll be fine…and I'll wait here all night if I have to._" She said with a smile as she continued to watch them slowly disappear into the desert.

::_knock knock_::

Snapping back, Temari slowly got up and opened the door to find Sakura and Ino standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Well, looks like you're back in high spirits." Ino smirked as she poked Temari's nose.

The girls made their way in Temari's room and sat on her bed. Temari couldn't help but notice that both Sakura and Ino were staring at her with accomplished faces.

"Alright you two; what's going on in those complicated twisted heads of yours?" She asked sarcastically with a smirk on her face.

"Mission accomplished." Ino winked

"What do you mean _mission accomplished_?" Temari asked cocking one eyebrow up.

"Well, that lazy oaf just needed a little push to make things happen..." Sakura smirked.

Hearing this, Temari felt a lump in her heart sink in deep. "_So this whole time, he made up with me because they pushed him…?_"

"…but we didn't think it would be this easy. Usually he puts up a fight and complains on how everything is a _drag_ or _too troublesome_." Sakura continued.

Now Temari was more confused; she cocked one eyebrow up as if about to ask a question when Ino finished, "You must be really special to him if he's willing to give in so much."

"If I'm really _that_ special to him, then why was he acting so coldly towards me…?" Temari asked as she leaned forward and buried her face into her knees.

Sakura and Ino looked at each other and then at Temari with confused looks on their faces.

"Well…" Ino began with a somber look on her face. Temari braced herself and tightened her grip on her knees.

"…we don't know why actually. When Chouji caught up to him in the roof after he left the room, they were talking about what Sasuke said to Shikamaru during their fight."

Temari cocked her eyebrow up, now more confused than ever. "What did Sasuke say to him?" she asked with determination in her voice.

"I don't know much of the details. All Chouji could tell me was how Sasuke was threatening to rape and kill you. He threatened to keep Shikamaru alive so he can watch as Sasuke tortured you. He also mentioned how Sasuke compared himself to Shikamaru."

"How can Sasuke compare himself to Shikamaru? Shikamaru isn't a sick twisted person like Sasuke!" Temari angrily yelled as she jumped up to her knees.

"Sasuke…" Sakura began. Temari stayed on her knees, determined to hear the rest of the story.

"…Sasuke mentioned to him that they were alike in a few ways. They both wanted you but in a not so nice kind of way. Sasuke also questioned Shikamaru's motives when it came of protecting you. He asked him if he really did love you or was he only by your side because he wanted to get into your pants."

Temari sunk back down and sat there frozen. That explained why he was so distant; all those horrible words and threats Sasuke threw at him made him question himself and his emotions. No wonder he got so angry when she compared him to Sasuke. She finally understood why he did what he did; he was pushing her away to protect her. He was afraid of what he might do to her that he pushed her so far with not a cold hand but a warm gentle one. He loved her and because he loved her so much he was willing to protect her from himself…

"_I can't live with just friends. I want to be more. I want to be the only man you show your soft and tender side too. The only one that makes you smile; the only who can wrap his arms around you. I won't allow any other man touch you; I won't let anyone other man have you…_"

She tightened her grip on her knees as she remembered his words to her...

"_I know you're still mad at me and you have every right but because you give my life more meaning, I'm willing to go through hell and back for you. Anything to see you smile and make you happy…_"

He was willing to suffer to make her happy; giving up his own happiness for her. Temari felt so horrible for the things she said to him, for hitting him and telling him that she hated him. She buried her face in her knees and cried.

"Don't cry Temari-hime!" Ino cried as she placed her hands on Temari's shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"I can't help myself. I feel so horrible. I told him that I hated him, I hit him but the worst part is; I compared him to that asshole Sasuke. This whole time, he wasn't just pushing me away, he was protecting knowing how painful it was gonna be for him. When I thought he was so cold, his hands were really warm. No wonder he was so angry when _I_ compared him to Sasuke. It must've really hurt him; especially coming from me. I'm such a horrible person, _I'm the one who doesn't deserve his forgiveness; or him at all._" Temari cried as she wiped her tears.

"I'm pretty sure that was his intention. He loved you and he knew that you loved him too; the thought of you getting hurt especially by him scared him. He may have gone the wrong way but his intentions were good. He just wanted to protect you and I'm pretty sure that if he found out what you know, he would never blame you for what you did to him. So please Temari-hime, don't blame and paint yourself as a horrible person." Sakura leaned forward and hugged her as her tears flowed down her cheek. "_Please don't blame yourself…_"

Temari placed her hands on Sakura's, she still felt horrible for what he said to him but she knew Sakura was right.

"Actually, there's more to this story…" Ino began, making Temari and Sakura turn to look at her.

"I was hiding in my room when Chouji talked to Shikamaru before he made his way to your room. Luckily Chouji made it loud enough for me to hear but I can't say what else caused Shikamaru's uneasiness." Ino finished as she lowered her head.

"What do you mean?" Temari asked as she released herself from Sakura's embrace.

Before Ino could begin, the door slowly opened behind them…

"Kankuro apparently opened his mouth and may have said some things to Nara which caused his recent behavior."

The girls all turned towards the door and saw Gaara standing there with a somber look on his face.

"Kankuro…but why…?" Temari asked with a shaky voice; too stunned for words to explain.

"I don't really know the full details of their conversation but I do know that Kankuro did say some nasty things to Nara and then threatened him with something not even he could refuse." Gaara explained as he slowly walked towards Temari and sat next to her.

"…"

Gaara looked at Temari with a guilty look, as if he was a part of it as well. "First, he pointed out to Nara that you were my sister and the daughter of the previous Kazekage; our father." Gaara began.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sakura cried out in anger.

"Kankuro told him that someone like her could do better than a lazy oaf like him. You're royalty and as such only deserve the best."

"Who gave him the right to judge someone based on title? He can't just say things like that about Shikamaru. Sure he's lazy and refuses to work hard but that doesn't make him any less of a man. As matter of fact, a high title doesn't define you as a man! It's character that does and I bet you anything Shikamaru is more of a man than any royalty!" Ino cried out in anger, her face covered in tears.

Temari was still too shocked but managed to ask, "H-how…what did he threaten him with…?"

"He threatened to strip Nara of his job as a Shinobi. When he refused, Kankuro threatened to keep you two separated for good. He told him that he'll make sure that you never step foot in Konoha ever again, even if it meant stripping your title as a Shinobi…" Gaara explained as he lowered his head.

Temari just looked at her little brother, her blood boiling like crazy. She couldn't believe that her own brother would do something like this. She clenched her fists in anger; wanting to cause so much pain to Kankuro.

"I don't blame him…" Gaara began but got cut off by an angry Temari.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT BLAME HIM? BECAUSE OF HIM…BECAUSE OF KANKURO'S STUPID MOUTH…SHIKAMARU….!" She was cut off by her tears. She was angry; angry at both her brothers, angry at Kankuro for threatening Shikamaru, angry at Gaara for defending him.

"…Shikamaru suffered in silence. He let everyone get mad at him for hurting me; he even let me hurt him…all for what? To protect me from Sasuke, himself and from Kankuro's threats. Kankuro may be my brother but I can't forgive him for what he did. What gave him the right to run my love life and judge who _**I**_ to be with? I can't forgive him for this…!" Temari cried as she continued to wipe her tears. "_Stupid Kankuro…_"

"It's because he loves you and only wants best for you. I'm not defending him; as a matter of fact, I plan to talk to him about this. I know what he did was wrong and unforgivable but I do know how he must have felt. The thought of you with someone makes me angry I probably would've done the same thing but…"

"But what?" Temari asked with anger in her voice.

"…you're my older sister and as much as I can't stand the thought of you with someone else makes me angry to the point where I want to kill him but it's because I love you I respect your choices. Kankuro probably feels the same but the difference is, he took it at a different approach. You have every right to be angry at him and I don't blame you but don't hate him. I'm asking you this not as the Kazekage but as your younger brother." Gaara explained with pleading eyes. Temari's face was covered in tears; Kankuro may have done something unforgivable but she knew that Gaara was right, he was her brother and no matter what he does, he'll always love her. Even if it meant pushing away people from her life. She lowered her head and closed her eyes, trying to fight her tears and anger away.

Just then, her thoughts were filled with Shikamaru; his back was turned. She noticed how the whole time since he started treating her so coldly, his back was always turned. He never showed his face to her and she finally understood; he didn't want her to see the pain and heartbreak in his face. "_You pushed me away with those warm hands; wanting to wrap me in those strong arms and pull me in, not wanting to ever let go. Now I understand; love hurts and it requires us to risk a bit of ourselves. You gave me more…you gave me your entire self; sacrificing your happiness for mine's, knowing it would hurt us both but hurt you more than me…_" Temari couldn't stop the tears from flowing. She loved Shikamaru and he loved her…that's the only truth in her heart at that moment.

"I promised him…" she began as she slowly raised her head, facing her brother and the girls. "I promised him that I would stay up and wait for him to come back…" she continued with a smile. "I love him so much that I'm willing to wait for him all night because his face is the last thing I wanna see before I go to sleep. Because of this, I'm going to stay up and wait for him." She said with determination in her heart.

Ino and Sakura couldn't stop fighting back their tears as they hugged her out of joy. Gaara simply nodded and placed his hand on her shoulders. "If he's that important to you, then I will do nothing but stand behind you and support you with whatever you decide to do. I won't attack him or crush him like Kankuro but give him my full support." Gaara smiled at his sister, comforting her and filling her heart with determination.

She turned and faced her window, looking at the sky; it was full of stars. She closed her eyes and remembered a time when she and Shikamaru sat down and just looked at the clouds.

"_So I have to ask, why do you like clouds?" Temari asked with curiosity._

"_Well, I have my reasons." Shikamaru answered with a smirk on his face._

"_And those reasons would be…?" she asked as she poked his nose._

"_Demanding are you? You're just as bad as my mom. You might as well call yourself my wife while you're at it." He said sarcastically with a smirk on his face._

"_Oh please, even if you were the last man on earth; I still wouldn't marry you." She grinned as she laid down next to him._

"_Not even to repopulate the world? Oh how will I ever revive my clan?" he said sarcastically as he fell back, laying down next to her; laughing._

"_I don't know, you're the genius, figure it out." She giggled as she poked his cheek._

"_Nah, too much effort." He replied with a grin on his face._

_They just laid there and looked up at the clouds. Temari just kept looking up, enjoying the scene. "You don't get this type of sky back in Suna…" she thought to herself._

"_Clouds are free and can move where ever they choose too." She heard Shikamaru explain._

_She looked at him with wide eyes but then laid back down and said, "Not really. They can't really move of their own will. In order for them to move, they need wind to move so it's the wind that moves them to where ever it chooses." She pointed out as she giggled._

_Shikamaru just stared at her with wide eyes. His face flushed in a tint of pink; he couldn't believe this woman. "Sheesh, she had to kill this moment for me…" he thought to himself as he smiled at her direction._

"_I actually like stars better than clouds." He heard her say._

"_Really? And why is that?" he asked with curiosity._

"_Well, they don't have to move. They can just stay in one spot and shine so beautifully into the night sky." She replied with a smile on her face._

"_Sounds kinda boring if you ask me." He told her sarcastically, refocusing his attention to the clouds._

"_Really? What's your definition of "an interesting life"?" she asked him._

"_Well, I don't like staying in one place. I like to move around, be carefree without any worries. Plus, they don't have issues like people do, they just move around. Sometimes I wish I was a cloud." He sighed deeply as he closed his eyes._

"_Heh heh, well if you're a cloud, then I'm the wind. So lay still as I push you away." She giggled as she began to shove him away._

"_Hey! Hey! Quit touching me you damn crazy woman!" Shikamaru laughed as he tried to fight her back. He managed to grab her wrist as he continued to wrestle her._

"_Hahaha! Hey, you wanted to be a cloud so I'm the wind shoving you around until I found the right spot." She snickered as she tried to wrestle her wrist free._

_Shikamaru managed to catch her other wrist and looked at her while grinning at her. "Checkmate. You might as well give up because I'm about to win this ma-" he wasn't paying attention that she pulled so hard that he fell back on top of her. He slowly got up to all fours and looked down at her. He was surprised to see how easily her hair flowed and spread on the grass. He blushed as he noticed how curvy her body was; he couldn't stop his heart from beating as she looked up at him, she was blushing as well._

_Temari looked up at him as well and noticed how broad his shoulders were. She slowly made her way from his shoulders to his neck, which was thick and muscular; though not too muscular. With her eyes, she traced from his neck, to his shoulders all the way down to his arms; his arms weren't as skinny as they used to be when they were younger, his arms were strong and muscular. Temari blushed a bright pink as she made her way to his chest. She cursed the vest for hiding the "interesting" part of his body that she's always been curious to see ever since she noticed his masculinity._

"_Hey there you stubborn woman; quit hitting on me! I know I'm hot and good looking but it's kinda hard for me to take you so serious when you're gawking at me like a crazy fangirl." He smirked as he got off of her._

"_Like I said earlier; I wouldn't marry you even if you were the last man on Earth." She giggled as she shoved him again._

Temari snapped back and looked at Ino, Sakura and her little brother and smiled. "Don't worry about me. I promised him I'll wait and that's what I intend on doing."

With that Temari sat there, continued to look at the stars. "_I wonder what star he's under…?_" She walked to her window and opened it. She placed her fingers on her lips and blew a kiss into the night sky. "_Please stars, let this kiss reach him where ever he is._"

Shikamaru and his team stopped to rest at a small rocky mountain for a bit before continuing their search for Sasuke. Naruto and Chouji sat down to catch their breaths while Sai sat down next to them and pulled out his book.

"Alright, we'll rest here for five minutes. Then we'll continue our search." Shikamaru pointed out as he looked up. "I'll go further up to keep my eyes out on the desert. Kankuro, I'm asking if you stay here with them in case he shows up." Kankuro nodded in agreement and rested his scrolls on the ground while Shikamaru leaped further up.

Once he got to the top, Shikamaru looked at the stars and couldn't help but notice how beautiful they were. They reminded him of Temari's eyes and how they sparkled, melting his heart and making him weak. Then he felt a small breeze coming from the direction from Suna. Closing his eyes, he looked up and whiffed the breeze, allowing him to relax. He couldn't help but notice the scent the breeze had.

"_Vanilla…?_" he asked himself. He opened his eyes and stood there, letting the breeze hit him.

"_Temari…wait for me._" He closed his eyes again and let the breeze hit him with its vanilla scent.

He felt complete.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I've been reading everyone's review and all I can say is; I'm touched guys. I didn't think people would actually like my fanfiction (*sniffle* *sniffle*). I'm still drawing some of the scenes from it and they're still up on my deviantart gallery so feel free to look.<em>

_Sadly for some of you, Chapter 12 is going to be the last chapter of this story. I don't want it to drag on so I'll be writing a new story called "Before the Dawn" which will basically pick up from where Chapter 12 left off so stay in touch and keep up to date with me if you wanna see this story to the end ;]_

_During the middle of this chapter, I was listening to "I Run to You" Lady Antebellum and around the ending I listened to "Stars" by Switchfoot. Yeah…it was awesome._


	12. Chapter 12: The Price of Evil

The Price of Evil…

"Geez Chouji, can't you stop eating for once. Even on a mission you eat." Naruto complained as he tried to take his bag of chips. "At least share some you big asshole!"

"Just for that, I'm not sharing so you can kiss my ass you idiot!" Chouji and Naruto began to wrestle, bumping into Kankuro almost knocking him off the edge. Chouji managed to grab him just in time before he fell and pulled him back.

"You fucking **IDIOTS**! If I fell, I would've kicked both your asses so hard; my footprint would be a permanent mark on both your asses!" Kankuro shouted as he started chasing both Naruto and Chouji.

"Gaaaaaahhh! Don't lose heart princess! At least we managed to sa-" before Naruto could finish his remark, a dozen blasts of fire surrounded them; sending explosions everywhere. Everyone separated into different directions to dodge the explosions.

"Akimichi! Naruto! Sai! You all ok?" Kankuro shouted as he reached for his scrolls.

"Ditto!" Chouji shouted as he pushed the boulder in front of him out of the way.

*phew* "That was a close one!" Naruto shouted as he got up from under the rock he was hiding in.

"I'm good here!" Sai shouted.

As they regrouped, Chouji paused for a bit and looked around. "Wait a minute…where's Shikamaru?" he panted with fear. He was afraid that Sasuke or whoever attacked them got Shikamaru first. "_No, not my best friend again! Please not him again!_"

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes; they had forgotten Shikamaru during the chaos. Before they could even continue to look for him, more fire blasts made their way towards them; causing the cliff to shake and collapse under them. Luckily they landed gracefully on the soft sand. The dust cleared and they saw a black figure standing above them.

"Well, now; made you a good run for your money don't you think?" they all looked up in horror and faced Sasuke; his sword drawn ready for a fight.

Sasuke smirked and disappeared in a flash only to appear behind Sai. Sai leaped back to avoid any physical contact with Sasuke but Sasuke was quicker and he swung his sword at Sai. Unfortunetly for Sasuke, Kankuro used one of his puppets to block the attack and try to capture him. Sasuke was quick and managed to leap away from the puppet as fast as he could.

"Attack an enemy from behind really Sasuke? What's wrong Sasuke; your dicks too small that you can't face a real man face to face?" Kankuro sarcastically asked with a smirk on his face.

Sasuke leaped towards him holding his sword in one arm ready to slash at Kankuro. "Funny, last person who had the guts to say that to my face got-" Sasuke was interrupted but a flying chakra blade that left a cut on his cheek. He turned around with wide eyes as Shikamaru slashed at him with his other chakra blade, leaving a visible cut on his chest; though the wound wasn't deep enough. Sasuke retreated back to avoid him but Shikamaru was more quicker and was a good inches away.

"Kinda ironic that the last person who said it to your face is still standing in front of you!" Shikamaru smirked as he implanted his knuckles in Sasuke's face, sending him flying back to the wall of the collapsed cliff. Sasuke got back up and composed himself; too shocked for words, he couldn't believe that Shikamaru was standing in front of him. "_How could he be standing after all that torture I put him through?"_

"What's wrong Sasuke; you look like you've seen a ghost." Shikamaru asked sarcastically with a smirk on his face.

"Well it looks like you finally got off your ass and decided to play with the big boys eh Shikamaru?" Sasuke smirked as he grabbed his sword leaped towards Shikamaru. In a blink of an eye, Shikamaru vanished from Sasuke's vision before he reached him. Confused, Sasuke stopped in his tracks and looked around, "_Where the hell did he go?_"

Just then Sasuke stared wide eyed as Shikamaru appeared to his left and kicked him hard in the stomach. His breath kicked out of him, Sasuke let out an "_Umph!_" as he fell back. Sasuke raised his head to look up at Shikamaru, full of anger; he slowly got back up and leaned against the wall of the cliff to keep his balance.

Sai ran up next to Kankuro while Naruto and Chouji ran and stood next to Shikamaru; all prepared to take him in.

"So are you gonna come quietly or do I have to kick your ass even harder than I just did?" Shikamaru asked but with a serious look on his face. Sasuke was stunned with Shikamaru's burning determination. Shikamaru was the type who didn't like confrontations and tried to avoid them. He never put any effort into anything; until now. "_What the hell is going on? When did he get this strong or this motivated to do anything?_"

"Now all we have to do is take him in." Kankuro pointed out as he prepared his ant puppet. Sasuke was not about to go down without a fight; he puffed his chest, took a deep breath and let out a big stream of fire. Caught by surprise, Naruto and Chouji jumped from one direction while Shikamaru towards the other. Unfortunetly, Chouji didn't move on time and his left leg was burned. Chouji let out a high pitched scream as he fell and squirmed in pain. Shikamaru ran to his side and noticed just how bad the burn was. "_Damn!_"

Kankuro and Sai joined together to try and capture Sasuke but that failed as Sasuke made it past them and tried to escape. "_Oh no you don't!_" Shikamaru caught on to this and chased after him. Shikamaru ran past Kankuro and yelled, "Take Chouji back to Suna as fast as you can! I'll take care of him!" Kankuro nodded in agreement and glanced to Sai and Naruto. "Both of you go and cover him. I'll take Akimichi back to Suna to get treated!" Naruto and Sai nodded their heads and prepared to make their way when Chouji tugged on Naruto's arm. "Temari's waiting for him back in Suna. Just thought I should remind him so he doesn't do anything stupid." Chouji smiled and let go of Naruto's arm; Kankuro helped Chouji to his feet and they leaped out of sight. Naruto and Sai soon ran off to go and follow Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"_So it looks like in the end, he did make up with her and now she's back in Suna waiting for him to come back…Shikamaru, don't do anything stupid until I get there._"

Sasuke continued to run until he reached another cliff farther into the desert. There, he hid behind one of the boulders and leaned back, waiting for Shikamaru to vanish from sight. Once he was gone, Sasuke relaxed, collapsing from the weight of his own legs.

"_What the hell just happened? I remember the first time I fought him, he didn't really put up a fight…until I threatened that Sand Shinobi Temari._" Sasuke paused for a second, remembering every detail of their battles. "_The second time we fought; he was really serious but only because he was protecting Temari…the only reason I was able to kick his ass was because he was still recovering…_" As if the answer hit him, Sasuke opened his eyes as his lips curved into an evil grin. "_So that's it Nara…I know your weakness and I know how to use it against you._"

Sasuke got back up and faced towards the direction of Suna; licking his lips. "_I could always make a quick stop at Suna and have myself a delicious little treat._"

However, he couldn't move his body. He told his legs to move but they refused to move.

"Here's a quick reminder in Shinobi 101 Sasuke…" Sasuke turned around and saw that his shadow was connected to Shikamaru. "…learn to conceal your chakra a little better and maybe I won't find you." Shikamaru finished as he walked towards him; a serious look in his face.

Sasuke tried to pull up his sword but Shikamaru beat him by making him drop it with his shadow possession. Shikamaru finally stopped, leaving just enough distance between him and Sasuke.

"I'm not about to repeat myself Sasuke so if I were you, I'd cooperate. I'm not in the mood to be dealing with your crap so if you try any other stupid moves, then I'll drag your lifeless bloody corpse back to Suna."

"You drag my body back to Suna. Ha! I'd like to see that happen. In case you forgot, I'm a lot stronger than you and even if you tried, Naruto won't let you. You know he's bent on trying to save me by preaching all this bullshit about friendship. So you can try anything you want, unless you're too much of a pussy to do anything. So what's up Shikamaru, did you finally decide to grow some balls and be the bigger man?" Sasuke laughed, mocking Shikamaru.

However, Shikamaru wasn't laughing; or smiling. He had a serious look on his face, unfazed by the taunting. He just stood there and stared at Sasuke; pissing him off.

"Where the fuck do you get off staring at me like that? I kicked your ass twice already but yet you still stand there without saying a single word to me! You're just a lazy ass lame excuse for a Shinobi whose sticking his nose and neck into business that's not even his! So don't you start off puffing up your chest like you're some kind of man!" Sasuke shouted angrily; he wasn't about to let Shikamaru look at him like a fool.

"You're the one who shouldn't talk. You hide in the shadows and attack your enemy from behind and torture them senselessly while laughing and taunting them. In my opinion, that just makes you less of a man and I find it amusing that you come off and lecture me on what a man is." Shikamaru continued to look at him with a serious look on his face.

Sasuke grinned and looked at Shikamaru. "Torture? You mean when I kicked your ass pretty bad? You still pissed off about that that you go off on me and try to lecture me. Oh please Shikamaru; I did have fun messing with you. It made me laugh so hard as I taunted you pretty bad. You can go and put it however you want but you know damn well what I said was true…" Sasuke began to laugh even harder. "…especially all those things I said about Temari."

Shikamaru jolted his head up a little and lowered his eyebrows. "Now I got your attention didn't I?" Sasuke laughed. "You're lucky you caught me in time, I was about to make my way to Suna and have myself a delicious treat." Sasuke grinned wider, noticing how Shikamaru took interest.

"After I got a chance to feel her skin and kiss her; now I want seconds. You know her skin was soft and her lips were delicious; I can just imagine her screaming in pain as I fuck her and have a piece of that pussy all to myself." Sasuke laughed even harder but was interrupted by Shikamaru's shadow hands reach his throat. Sasuke tried fighting it off but the harder he fought, the tighter Shikamaru's grip was on his throat.

"Had enough or should I just strangle you to death before the others arrive?" Shikamaru threatened in a serious tone as he tightened his shadow binding on Sasuke's throat. He could feel the anger emitting from Shikamaru; he was serious about killing him and there wasn't much he could do. Sasuke could no longer breathe and began to lose consciousness.

Shikamaru's thoughts were straight on Temari, thinking about her and how she was waiting for him back in Suna. Sasuke tried to fight it but the harder he tried, the tighter Shikamaru's shadow grip was on his throat. "_Fight it all you want Sasuke but no matter what you do, nothing is gonna save you from me…"_ Shikamaru's blood was boiling. The thought of Sasuke laying his hands on Temari and tainting her with his evil and staining her beautiful pale skin with blood and darkness disgusted him. He wouldn't allow that; he won't allow anything so evil defy something as beautiful as Temari, his _desert rose_. The more he concentrated on Sasuke, the more his urge to kill him increased. He wanted Sasuke to suffer like he did; slowly and painfully. Nothing would thrill him more than to watch Sasuke suffer slowly just like so many of his victims have; _justice well deserved_…Shikamaru licked his lips, enjoying the sight of watching Sasuke gasp and reach for air, sending him thrills of joy and excitement; the darkness began to slowly swallow them both and Sasuke's face was flowing with tears as his face began to change color…

"_Shikamaru…!_" he heard a voice. He jolted and looked around to see who was calling him but no one was around, only the darkness.

"_I'll stay up and wait for you. I don't care for how long. I want your face to be the last thing I see before I go to sleep…_"

Shikamaru felt something wrap his hand; it was Temari. She stood there and held his hand with her's as she glowed in the darkness

"Temari…?" Shikamaru exclaimed

She walked in front of him, cupped his face and kissed him. Then she snuggled against his chest with tears on her face, "_It's alright; I'm ok with just a kiss goodnight…_" she assured him as he looked on. The darkness then faded and he was returned to the cliff, with his shadow binding still gripping on Sasuke's throat. In horror, Shikamaru let him go; dropping him on the grass. Sasuke gasped for air as he clutched his throat. Shikamaru looked at his hands; too shocked to speak. "_I did this to him…I caused him pain and I enjoyed it. I'm no better than Sasuke…_" He couldn't forgive himself; he was afraid of what he was capable of doing that he shook.

"_I love you…_" the words reminisced in his head, saving him from the despair and doubt in his heart. Shikamaru raised his head to face Sasuke, who was still on the ground trying to breathe again.

"You're not worth my time; not even my responsibility. I'll let Naruto and Gaara deal with you." As he pulled out his short sword, "However, you threatened to lay your hands on _my_ _woman _and you hurt my best friend; and that's something I won't forgive or let you get away with." Shikamaru walked up to Sasuke and stood in front of him, continuing to look into his eyes. Sasuke looked up into Shikamaru's eyes; feeling a sense of fear he never felt before. "_What's he planning to do to me?"_

Shikamaru squatted down and faced Sasuke and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up. He then proceeded to deliver one last punch to his face, knocking down to the ground.

"But then I promised her I'd come back." Shikamaru pointed out as he continued to look at Sasuke.

Just then, Naruto and Sai finally made it to find Sasuke on the ground clutching his throat as he kept catching his breath.

"Whoa Shikamaru, you did him in good." Naruto pointed out as he patted Shikamaru on his shoulder.

"Yeah well it wasn't easy but anyway, he's your's and Gaara's so you take it from here." Shikamaru waved his hand in the air and walked away.

As Naruto made his way towards Sasuke; Sasuke got on all fours and leaped away from Naruto and drew his sword.

"SHIKAMARU!"

Shikamaru turned around and stared at Sasuke with wide eyes; "_How the hell did he manage to get back up?_"

"You really think it's over? I got news for you; once I want something, I won't stop till I have it. I'm going to make you eat your words starting with Temari!" Sasuke pointed to Shikamaru

Shikamaru began to clench his fist as he tried hard to control his anger.

"You heard me; I'll beat the crap out of you and then I'll drag your lazy ass back to Suna and make you watch as I strip her down completely. Soon afterwards, I'll rub and lick that beautiful soft pale skin of her's and laugh as I slowly cut her and tint her skin with blood. You'll just lay there and watch as I fuck her hard until she can't breathe anymore. I can just imagine the pain and suffering she'll endure all because you failed. I'll make sure you eat your words…by destroying all that means a lot to you." Sasuke laughed loud as he taunted and threatened Shikamaru.

Shikamaru drew out his short sword and made his way to Sasuke but Naruto managed to grab him and block him.

"Get the fuck out of my way Naruto!" Shikamaru struggled to free himself from Naruto but Naruto was stronger than he looked.

"Calm down Shikamaru! I know what he said was fucked up but this is what he wants. He wants you to get riled up so he can take advantage of yo-"

"LIKE I GIVE A SHIT! I'll kill him and make him drink his own blood!" Shikamaru continued to struggle free from Naruto.

"Yeah and while I'm at it, I'll sit back and watch you get killed? I don't think so Shikamaru!"

"FUCK YOU NARUTO! You're only protecting him because he's your friend. Open your fucking eyes you idiot! He doesn't want to be saved so let me go and let me put him out of his misery!"

Naruto shoved Shikamaru and pointed to him, "You promised Temari you'd come back you idiot!"

Shikamaru stood there frozen dumbfounded, _how did he know?_

"Yeah, I know all about that promise. We all came together to push you to go to her and make up with her. While you went higher up the cliff, Chouji told me everything. You're my friend and I want to see you happy but I'm also thinking about her happiness. How do you think she'll feel if we returned with your lifeless body? How about when we tell her that you died because you couldn't stay focused and let Sasuke's taunting get to you. She'll be heartbroken and upset that you broke your promise! Stop acting like an idiot and use that stupid brain of yours; the only thing you should think about is keeping your word to her. Don't make her wait Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted as he clenched his fists.

Shikamaru put his short sword away and calmed down. He lowered his head, remembering her face when he left; how she was waiting for him. "_She'll never forgive me if I don't come back…_" Shikamaru smiled and raised his head to look at Naruto. "Thanks you baka."

"Ha! Are you kidding me? Why keep promises you can't keep Shikamaru? In the end, you'll all end up dead anyway!" Sasuke laughed as he pointed to both Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Man you're annoying Sasuke, do you ever shut up?" Shikamaru sarcastically asked as he smirked.

"You won't be smirking for long…" Sasuke drew his sword and his eyes changed; revealing his Mangekyō Sharingan. Naruto sensing this created his shadow clones and began to work on the Rasengan. He looked back at Sai and Shikamaru, "BOTH OF YOU GET OUT OF HERE! HE'S ABOUT TO USE SUSANOO GENJUTSU!" Naruto ordered.

"They could try but it won't be that easy!" as Sasuke laughed as he began to stare down at Naruto. Naruto couldn't close his eyes on time and was almost caught but he felt someone shove him before he became trapped.

Naruto fell hard on the ground and as he got back on his feet, he heard a loud anguished scream. Naruto turned to look in horror to find Shikamaru on the ground gripping his head in pain.

"SHIKAMARU!" Naruto ran up to him but was pushed away by Shikamaru

"G-g-get…out…of…h-here!" Shikamaru struggled to speak.

"The hell I am! C'mon Shikamaru fight it! Don't give in to his genjutsu!"

As Shikamaru struggled to break free, his screaming got louder and worst; his head hurt like crazy and felt sharp pains all over his body

"R-run…!"

"Sai! Do whatever you can to stop Sasuke!" Naruto yelled towards Sai as he tried to help Shikamaru.

Sai threw some kunai's to stop Sasuke but he managed to dodge. Sasuke let out blasts of fire but luckily Sai dodged.

For both Sai and Naruto, Shikamaru's screams of pain and anguish were unbearable. Naruto struggled to help him. "C'MON SHIKAMARU! DON'T GIVE IN!"

It was too much for Shikamaru, he couldn't take it anymore. Then he began to cough blood and cuts began to appear on his body. Shikamaru began to lose consciousness from the pain both mentally and physically that Naruto began to shake him. "DON'T YOU START GIVING UP NOW! YOU PROMISED HER SHIKAMARU! YOU PROMISED HER YOU'D COME BACK TO HER! DON'T MAKE HER WAIT ANY LONGER! DON'T BREAK HER HEART!"

With that, Shikamaru, covered in blood and still in pain managed to get on all fours, pulled out his short sword and leaped towards Sasuke; catching him by surprise.

Sasuke, unable to dodge on time was stabbed by Shikamaru's short sword to his stomach. Sasuke looked at his wound with wide eyes; unable to swallow what was going on. He began to cough blood and faced Shikamaru, who also had blood dripping from his mouth and the opened cuts he received from Susanoo Genjutsu.

"You've think…you've won…?" Sasuke whispered to Shikamaru.

"Checkmate asshole…I win this one…" Shikamaru joked weakly as he gave a weak smirk.

With what little strength, Sasuke implanted his sword into the ground, causing it to crumble underneath their feet.

Naruto and Sai both looked in horror as they tried running towards them to save Shikamaru.

However, Shikamaru threw his chakra blades at their shadows to keep them from moving.

"Shikamaru! What the hell are you doing? If you just stand there…you'll-" Naruto shouted as Sasuke fell first.

Shikamaru looked at both of them with a smile on his face. "I promised her…I'd come back…so don't…worry about me…"

The ground underneath Shikamaru gave in and he fell next, both he and Sasuke buried underneath rocks and sand.

"SHIKAMARU! SHIKAMARU!" Naruto kept shouting as he couldn't fight his tears anymore. He struggled to free himself until Kankuro finally arrived to find both shinobis trapped and the rubble.

"What the…what the hell happened here?" Kankuro ran up to both Naruto and Sai, setting them free.

Without hesitation, Naruto ran towards the rubble and began to move the boulders and rocks individually.

"Well don't just stand there…HELP ME!" Naruto shouted at both Sai and Kankuro. Dazed and confused, Kankuro followed and began to move them as well. As they were moving the rocks, Sai explained how Shikamaru landed a blow to Sasuke and how the ground collapsed underneath them. Upon hearing this, Kankuro began to work harder and faster. Soon it began to rain and it became hard to dig.

As they worked, they felt the ground shake underneath them. They leaped back away from the rubble and in the middle, Sasuke jumped right out, covered in blood and clutching on to his stomach.

He looked down on them and laughed, "Good luck finding him! Nara Shikamaru is as good as dead!" as he disappeared into the desert.

Naruto ran back to the rubble and began digging again; Kankuro and Sai following. After 5 minutes of digging, Naruto stopped and just collapsed on his knees as his face covered in tears and raindrops. Kankuro and Sai ran to him and tried to get him back on his feet.

"Don't stop now Naruto. He's in here alive I know it…" Sai comforted him; but it was no use.

To their horror, Naruto showed them what he found that made him give up; Shikamaru's short sword still covered in blood but no Shikamaru to be found.

Naruto looked up into the rainy sky and opened his mouth. "YOU STUPID BASTARD! YOU PROMISED HER YOU'D COME BACK! NOW WHAT AM I GONNA TELL HER WHEN WE GO BACK?"

Naruto wiped his tears and rain from his face. He and Shikamaru may not have been close but he was still family and felt a hole in his heart; he felt like a failure.

He lost another friend…

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Welp, this is the last chapter of this story. I'll be writing "Before the Dawn pretty soon and it'll just basically pick up from where this left off. Is Shikamaru really dead? I'm not gonna spoil it for you guys so you'll have to wait for "Before the Dawn" ;]<em>

_The song I was listening to was "Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold…matches with the scene where Shikamaru fought off his inner darkness. Enjoy! See you in "Before the Dawn" _

\(‾^‾)/...


End file.
